Historia X
by Samara-sama
Summary: ACTUALIZADO Soujirou trata de evitar que Shishio consiga sus planes... y detenerlo esta vez. Penúltimo capítulo, arriba!
1. Miedo a la soledad

Miedo a la Soledad

Soujiro estaba un poco ido… había perdido un poco de tiempo pensado en tontería y media. Eran los tiempos en los que el chico Seta se dedicaba a entrenar, antes de los 18 años. Su vida al lado de Shishio no había sido tan mala. Por lo menos, era mejor que lo que vivía al lado de toda su familia. finalmente había salido de ese terrible infierno.

Repentinamente, escuchó detrás de él, pequeñas pisadas que iban rompiendo ramas secas. Lentamente y casi sin ser percibido, posó su mano sobre su Nihontou, esperando que la persona que lo siguiera por detrás, lo atacara primero… pero eso nunca sucedió. finalmente, desenfundó y volteó a ver a su seguidor. Su rostro se impresionó cuando logró ver a una chica detrás de él. tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos igualmente negros… impresionantes. Iba vestida tradicionalmente, con un kimono que le hacía resaltar su belleza. La chica también o miraba con curiosidad. Traía ella en su mano una canasta repleta de fresas, fresas que, se notaba, ella había sabido escoger, pues eran grandes y de un color intenso.

Soujiro la miró por unos momentos, pero después de un rato, recordó que debía regresar con Shishio. Viendo que la chica no se movía e igual que él, sólo lo miraba, decidió seguir su camino. 

Soujiro siguió pensando en lo que antes pensaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo curioso… la chica lo seguía. Soujiro se detuvo y la chica lo hizo también. Soujiro caminaba, y ella iba detrás de él. estuvieron jugando ese tonto juego por un rato, antes de llegar donde Shishio, quien seguramente le haría daño a la chica, pero, a pesar de que a él le molestaba que lo siguieran, esta chica le inspiraba cierta ternura… o cierto chiste. Lo había seguido ya por mucho tiempo.

**Soujiro** – (se voltea a verla de nuevo) Estás… bien?

**¿??** – (no contesta)

**Soujiro** – Me… me vienes siguiendo desde hace un rato… necesitas algo?

**¿??** – (no contesta)

**Soujiro** – Escucha… tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo llevarte conmigo…

A estas palabras, la chica pareció reaccionar. Su rostro que antes era de curiosidad, se convirtió en pánico. Agarró con todas sus fuerzas la cesta que llevaba entre las manos y comenzó a sudar frío… Soujiro pudo ver aquella reacción.

**Soujiro** – Estás bien? Estás herida?

**¿??** – (no contesta)

**Soujiro** – Escucha, en verdad me tengo que ir… (mira hacia el frente) (mira a la chica) Me esperan por allá. No tengo tiempo de nada el día de hoy… muchos compromisos.

**¿??** – (lo está mirando, con cara de pánico aún)

**Soujiro** – Oye… me estás escuchando? No, no lo creo si no me estás respondiendo… oye… oye…

La chica seguía sin responder, por lo que Soujiro decidió dar la vuelta. Él comenzó a caminar. Había perdido tiempo con alguien que no conocía y no le quería hablar. Al ir caminando, finalmente la escuchó.

**¿??** – No… no dejes sola a Sen May… por favor…

Soujiro se detuvo en ese instante. Volteó a ver a la chica, quien estaba con la mirada baja.

**Soujiro** – Te llamas Sen May?

**Sen May** – Si… Sen May no quiere estar sola…

**Soujiro**- Y… qué haces aquí… y sola…

**Sen May** – Sen May se perdió… fue a buscar fresas y no supo el camino de vuelta a casa… sabes tú dónde se encuentra?

La chica miró a Soujiro, como si esperara ver en él la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Mientras, Soujiro notaba algo raro en aquella chica… su mirada, a pesar de ser intensa, parecía perdida en el infinito, como si estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo, no estuviera. 

**Soujiro** – No, no sé dónde es el camino… por que no sé dónde vives.

**Sen May** – Sen May no vive lejos de aquí… sólo que no conoce los caminos, se perdió hace unos 2 días… desde entonces, no ha visto a nadie que la lleve a casa… Sen May está asustada, por que su padre la ha de estar buscando…

**Soujiro** – Pero… necesito saber dónde vivías… quizá más o menos por dónde te metiste… o algo.

**Sen May** – No… Sen May no sabe… fue al huerto a buscar fresas por que su madre se lo encargó… pero no encontró. Sen May salió más lejos, a donde encuentra fresas siempre, pero no había esta vez. Después se alejó un poco mas para buscar más fresas… hasta que las encontró. Después… Sen May no pudo regresar, por que iba buscando fresas y no se fijó en el camino.

**Soujiro** – Y estás asustada…

**Sen May **- (se acerca a Soujiro, como tratando de callarlo) Si el papá de Sen May la encuentra, la regañará…

**Soujiro** – Ya te dije que no puedo hacer mucho si no me dices por dónde vives… (sonríe) Sé que estás asustada, pero no puedo ayudarte!

Sen May entristeció. Soujiro sabía que ella tenía toda la confianza en él, pero él la había defraudado. De todas formas, en verdad no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba la casa de la chica.

Repentinamente, un movimiento fuerte entre los arbustos, puso alerta a ambos chicos… en ese momento, un hombre veloz, salió corriendo de entre los arbustos. Desde atrás, lo perseguían personas que pertenecían al grupo de Shishio… algo había hecho y tenía que ser atrapado, aunque era muy veloz… lo perdieron de vista inmediatamente. Hasta Soujiro, llegó Shishio.

**Shishio** – Soujiro, viste hacia dónde se fue??

**Soujiro** – Rumbo al bosque… aunque no vi la dirección…

**Shishio** – Entró a robar lo que no le pertenecía!!

**Soujiro** – Si quieres, lo busco…

**Shishio **- Adelante… cuando lo encuentres, hay que matarlo…

En ese momento, Shishio se percató de la presencia de Sen May. 

**Shishio** – Quién demonios es esta mujer?!

**Soujiro** – Está perdida…

**Shishio **- Sea quien sea, ha llegado aquí y tiene que ser eliminada… lo entiendes, no Soujiro?

**Soujiro** – Está perdida, la llevaré lejos de aquí, nunca llegará a estos linares de nuevo… no sabe donde está!

Esa era la primera vez que Soujiro le respondía de semejante forma a Shishio… no había sido rudo ni grosero, pero era la primera vez que dudaba de sus órdenes y se negaba a hacer lo que él le pedía.

**Shishio** – Desaste de ella…

Antes de que Soujiro le volviera a decir algo, detrás de ellos, el hombre de antes saltó por detrás, con el arma desenfundada y trató de asestar en uno de los dos hombres frente a él… mas sin embargo, falló. El hombre se puso de pie inmediatamente, como resorte. Manejaba muy bien la katana, por lo que iba a ser difícil acercarse.

**Shishio** – Bastardo…

**Soujiro** – (pone la mano en su nihontou)

**Hombre** – (lleva la cara encapuchada) Ustedes son los malditos… los malditos que quemaron y mataron a la gente de mi aldea… nunca olvidaría a un hombre como tú, Shishio Makoto…

**Soujiro** – (sonríe) Lo que pasa es que él quiere morir… (lo mira fuertemente, perdiendo la sonrisa) Así se lo concederemos…

**Sen May** – Lo quieren matar?

**Shishio** – (mira a Sen May) Aléjate de aquí… piérdete por algún lugar y nunca, nunca vuelvas a este sitio…

En esos momentos, los tres hombres vieron cómo cambiaba la cara de la chica… de haber sido un rostro de felicidad, había pasado, de nuevo, a un rostro lleno de pánico… parecía que algo la había llenado de un miedo indescriptible, pero Shishio sabía que sus palabras no habían sido…

**Shishio** – Escucha escuincla, si no te largas ahora, puedes resultar herida en este combate… vete ya y deja de molestar!

Shishio pensaba que con esa advertencia, la chica se iría sin poner más caras ni nada. Muy por el contrario, la chica pareció entrar en desesperación…

**Sen May** – No… Sen May está perdida… Sen May no tiene a dónde ir… Sen May está asustada!

**Hombre** – (está viendo la desesperación de la chica) Qué fue lo que le hicieron, bastardos…

**Shishio** – Simplemente la estamos corriendo, es todo… no queremos que salga herida…

**Sen May** – Si ese hombre estuviera muerto… no correrían a Sen May?

**Soujiro** – Eso es algo probable…

**Sen May** – (mira al hombre) Sen May está asustada, no tiene a dónde ir ahora…

**Shishio** – Eso es algo que no nos importa…

**Sen May **- No corran a Sen May…

En ese momento, los ojos de la chica se abrieron tanto, que pensaban que se comería algo con la mirada… la chica calló de rodillas, se tocó la cabeza y empezó a mecerse de adelante a atrás, como si no quisiera escuchar a nadie.

**Sen May **- No… Sen May no quiere estar sola… Sen May está perdida…

En ese momento, la chica se levantó como resorte, tiró la cesta de fresas y se abalanzó contra el encapuchado… sacó una daga que traía ella entre sus cosas y comenzó a apuñalarlo… el hombre, debido a la tremenda fuerza que la chica había adquirido tan repentinamente, no pudo defenderse de semejante furia. El hombre cayó muerto, sin pronunciar palabra, pues Sen May no se lo había permitido… la chica, a pesar de que el hombre estaba muerto, no dejaba de apuñalarlo… parecía llena de ira y locura… sus ojos estaban centrados en la herida que ya había provocado sobre el cuerpo inerte… no se detuvo hasta que perdió fuerza, hasta que se aseguró de que el hombre estaba bien muerto… después se puso de pie, y miró a Shishio y Soujiro. Estaba agitada, pero eso no le impidió sonreír…

**Sen May** – Está muerto… está muerto, bien muerto… no va a levantarse… Sen May ya lo acabó… no la dejen sola, por favor… no la dejen sola…

La chica cayó de rodillas nuevamente, con las manos ensangrentadas, tocó su rostro, y estaba llorando. Shishio se le acercó a la chica.

**Shishio** – Estás bien?

Esta era la primera vez que Shishio demostraba un sentimiento así… él era de esas personas a las que otras no le importaban mucho, y fue por lo que Soujiro se impresionó. Ante las palabras de Shishio, la chica reaccionó, pero reaccionó muy diferente de lo que todos imaginaban.

**Sen May** – Sen May se siente mejor… (mira a Shishio)

**Shishio** – (mira hacia el hombre, apuñalado) Llorabas por que… mataste al hombre? No tienes que llorar, es normal. Él nos atacó primero.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta… la chica miró al tipo que había apuñalado momentos antes…

**Ser May** – No, Sen May no llora por eso… Sen May no lo mató, ella no tuvo nada que ver… Sen May llora por que está perdida. Sen May no sabe dónde está metida… pero Sen May no quiere volver a casa tampoco…

**Shishio** – (la está viendo) por qué no nos acompañas… quizá después te acuerdes dónde vives… (empieza a caminar)

**Soujiro** – Vamos detrás de él… no querrás perderte de nuevo…

**Sen May** – No… no quiere… Sen May no quiere estar sola…

Soujiro lo notó, y sabía que Shishio también lo había hecho… la chica sufría de algún tipo de trastorno, lo que la hacía fuerte y… útil para el grupo pero… había algo más que sólo una marcada locura… él lo sabía bien. No entendía que era, pero sabía que estaba presente.

**Soujiro** – De todas formas May… estarás segura aquí.

**Sen May** – Si… Sen May está agradecida… muy agradecida…

**Soujiro** – Te gustará estar con nosotros. Yumi cuidará de ti, y lo hará bien.

**Sen May** – Sen May sabe cuidarse sola… (mira a Soujiro) Sen May no necesita que nadie la cuide… sólo quiere estar con alguien. Sen May tiene miedo a estar sola…

**Soujiro** – (la está viendo) No te preocupes entonces.

La chica fue conducida al grupo de Shishio. Todos estaban dentro de la casa, y muchos la miraron con extrañeza. Shishio se sentó al lado de Yumi y le dijo unas palabras al oído. Yumi se levantó inmediatamente. La chica iba sucia y llena de sangre, pero eso parecía no importarle demasiado. Fue cuando la chica se sobresaltó.

**Sen May** – Las fresas! Sen May olvidó las fresas… (se da la media vuelta para salir)

**Soujiro** – (levanta sus manos y entre ellas, la canasta de la chica está intacta) No te preocupes… yo las levanté…

**Sen May** – (toma la cesta) Gracias… Sen May hubiera estado en problemas…

**Yumi** – Sen May, por qué no vienes conmigo y tomas un baño?

**Sen May** – Baño… (mira a Yumi) Sen May está un poco sucia, pero… pero estará bien… Sen May no quiere baño…

**Yumi** – Pero mira… tienes las manos manchadas de…

Yumi, hasta ese momento, no había visto las manchas de sangre en las manos de Sen May. Ella pensaba que era algo, como jugo de fresas que se habían derramado en sus manos.

**Yumi** – Sangre… tienes que bañarte y… después… después comerás algo…

**Sen May** – Está bien… Sen May no tiene problema alguno… (mira a Soujiro) Nos acompañará Soujiro?

Soujiro se quedó un tanto impresionado. No recordaba haberle dicho su nombre y, sin embargo, la chica lo sabía.

**Soujiro** – No… no lo creo. Es momento de mujeres…

**Shishio** – Soujiro… la chica te invita… por qué no ir…

**Soujiro** – (sonríe) No gracias… no quiero ir ahora…

**Yumi** – Vamos Sen May… el chico es tímido, verás que quedarás limpia y arreglada. Entonces Soujiro podrá verte…

**Sen May** – Bueno… (camina donde Yumi) Pero no queme a Sen May con el agua o se la ponga muy fría… Sen May no soporta el agua muy caliente, pero tampoco muy fría… por favor.

**Yumi** – No te preocupes Sen May… el agua estará perfecta…

**Sen May** – Gracias… (mira a Soujiro) Sen May volverá pronto…

**Soujiro** – Claro… aquí estaré.

**Sen May** – Bueno… vámonos…

**Yumi** – Sígueme entonces May… hay que hay mucho que limpiar el día de hoy…

**Sen May **- Pero May no está tan sucia…

**Yumi** – Vamos… verás que te gustará…

Soujiro la veía irse, platicando con Yumi.


	2. Yo soy el Chico que no Llora

Hola!!!

Bueno, es el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Sé que el nombre no es muy atractivo, pero pues… no se me ocurrió otro (¬¬)…

**Misao–19:** Mil gracias por tu review!! La verdad es que pensé que este fic pasaría inadvertido por la sociedad (ejem… bueno, tú comprendes), pero me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando cómo va el asunto. A mi tb me gusta Aoshi, es un personaje muy padre, pero prefiero a Soujirou… como que me llama la atención la demencia del chico, jejeje, así que decidí ponerle a alguien tan parecido a él, sólo que en el doble (es lo que hubiera hecho con Soujirou si RK fuera de mi propiedad, jeje, pero gracias a la vida que no lo es) y pues salió Sen May… a ver cómo le va. Ojalá que tb te guste este capítulo!!!

Bueno, ahora si, mejor sigo por que si no me pondré a platicar acerca de todas las cosas que no debo contar… 

Sayoonara!! AT Okashii – Aki

Capítulo 2

Yo Soy el Chico que no Llora

Soujiro estaba intrigado. Cuál era la razón por la que Shishio la había aceptado tan fácilmente en su grupo… teniendo a los 10 mejores espadachines… y había escogido a alguien como ella.

**Soujiro** – Shishio… quiero hacerte una pregunta…

**Shishio** – Qué sucede…

**Soujiro** – quiero saber… quiero saber por qué la escogiste, por qué la dejaste entrar a nuestro grupo? Es decir… por qué esa niña…

**Shishio** – (se queda callado un tiempo) Por que nos conviene tenerla…

**Soujiro** – Nos conviene? Por qué?

**Shishio** – Esa chica tiene problemas mentales… tú viste cómo masacró a ese tipo, y ni siquiera se inmutó tiempo después… ni siquiera lo recordó, no sabía que ella había matado a ese tipo… si la entrenamos bien, será una gran asesina…

**Soujiro** – Eso crees?

**Shishio** – por supuesto que si… esa chica es fuerte, muy fuerte. Si la entrenamos duro entre todos, estará lista para cumplir con las misiones más descabelladas… podríamos hacer grandes cosas con ella…

**Soujiro** – Ya veo… ya decía yo que por algo ella había sido de tu elección.

**Shishio** – Podríamos terminar con el gobierno Meiji… y muchas otras cosas mas.

**Soujiro** – Y quién se va a encargar de entrenarla.

**Shishio** – Ya te dije que entre todos… pero principalmente, serás tú, Soujiro… quiero que la tengas vigilada y bajo control… no sé cómo, pero debes hacerte especial para ella… que sólo obedezca a tus órdenes y a tu voz…

**Soujiro** – Como digas… no tendré inconveniente.

**Shishio** – Espero que empieces cuanto antes… me urge que ella esté lista… (se va)

Soujiro estaba esperando esas palabras… por algún motivo, él quería ser el que cuidara de ella… de cualquier forma. Se sintió bien cuando le dijeron que tenía que hacerlo, cuando le pidieron que fuera él a quien ella obedeciera… sabía que quizá no sería sencillo, pero lo intentaría. Por primera vez, se sentía muy lleno al completar una misión encargada por Shishio.

Por la tarde, esperaba que ella saliera del baño y fuera con él. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero trataba de no pensar en lo que había vivido… que era todo lo que tenía en la mente… repentinamente, se llenó de horror… esa sonrisa que había ocultado durante mucho tiempo su dolor, aparecía nuevamente, de forma automática. No podía borrarla y fue cuando entró en desesperación… sus ojos se llenaron de terror, pero sólo podía sonreír… esa maldita sonrisa desquiciada estaba presente de nuevo en él… y no sabía cómo apartarla ya. Súbitamente, sintió una mano que tocó su hombro, y en combinación con sus recuerdos, sólo pudo reaccionar de manera agresiva y violenta, pero con esa sonrisa presente en él.

**Soujiro** – Déjame en paz!!! Lárgate, lárgate!!! Déjame en paz, no quiero que me toques!!

En ese momento, y conjunto a sus gritos, unos gritos femeninos comenzaron a escucharse… 

**Sen May** – No!! no!! Perdón, perdón!!! No quise hacerlo, perdón…

Soujiro reaccionó. Era Sen May quien le había tocado el hombro. Estaba impresionado por lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Tirada sobre sus rodillas, se tapaba los oídos y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos, antes de matar al hombre… Soujiro comenzó a retroceder ante la reacción de la chica, quien no dejaba de llorar y repetir la palabra "perdón".

**Sen May** – Perdón… perdón… perdón, perdón… fue mi culpa, perdón… perdón…

Soujiro comenzó a acercarse a ella… se puso finalmente frente a ella. Con un salto, ella se puso de pie… Soujiro se asustó por ese movimiento, por que pensó se iría directo contra él, pero, en lugar de eso, la chica se dirigió hacia una esquina. Soujiro solía guardar un látigo de uno de los tantos enemigos que había matado… ese mismo látigo, fue alcanzado por las manos de Sen May… lentamente, caminó donde Soujiro y estiró la mano hasta que Soujiro tomó el látigo. Automáticamente, la chica se hincó frente a él y se desabotonó el vestido que se amarraba por la parte de atrás. Se descubrió por completo la espalda y esperaba pacientemente, mirando hacia enfrente, poniendo la espalda a Soujiro… todo esto, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar de pedir perdón por algo. Soujiro vio las heridas en su espalda.

**Soujiro** – Qué estás esperando… qué demonios estás haciendo!

**Sen May** – Perdón, perdón… no fue culpa de Sen May… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… Sen May no lo volverá a hacer, perdón… perdón… 

**Soujiro** – Estás esperando que…

Soujiro entendió entonces… él le había gritado y ella pensó que él le iba a pegar por haber hecho algo mal… pero había sido sólo un momento de desesperación de su parte, había sido todo… pero ella estaba lista para recibir su "castigo", por haber hecho algo mal.

**Soujiro** – No hiciste nada mal…

**Sen May** – Perdón…

**Soujiro** – (se hinca a su lado) Sen May… no hiciste nada mal. No te preocupes… no voy a lastimarte… (sonríe)

**Sen May** – (lo mira)No lo harás? No lastimarás a Sen May?

**Soujiro** – No, no lo haré. No hiciste mal.

**Sen May** – cuando haga mal, castigarás muy fuerte a Sen May?

**Soujiro** – No May… nadie tiene derecho a golpearte…

**Sen May** – Entonces… Sen May no hizo mal?

**Soujiro** – No, ninguno.

**Sen May** – (sonríe) Gracias por no pegarle a Sen May… ella estaba preocupada…

**Soujiro** – no tienes por qué.

En esos momentos, la chica se puso de pie muy asustada y confundida por lo que había pasado. Soujirou la ayudó a abrocharse el vestido y mientras lo hacía se daba cuenta de algo muy importante… las emociones comenzaban a surgir de él, y eso lo confundía mas, por que nunca había sentido nada como ese día mientras Sen May pensaba que había hecho mal las cosas… nunca sintió en su ser tanto odio hacia una persona pero a la vez sintió tanto cariño por la misma… y entonces se dio cuenta de que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante. La locura de la chica iba más allá de una simple sonrisa que el chico Seta solía mostrar… pero esa sonrisa se acompañó de un nudo en la garganta.

**Soujirou** – no puede ser… no… (suspira) yo no lloro por trivialidades…

**Sen May** – (voltea repentinamente y se le queda viendo a Soujirou)

**Soujirou** – (le sonríe a la chica)

Bueno, es la segunda entrega. Sé que no soy un as en esto de la escritura, pero espero que las cosas no estén saliendo tan nefastas, je, je, je… además de que tengo un grave problema… según yo, quería hacer la historia más corta jamás conocida de RK… (no, no es cierto, sé que existen los one shots), pero ahora resulta que no puedo terminarla así en el segundo capítulo… qué desesperación… bueno, por favor, dejen reviews!!

Sou – chan: si, dejen reviews… debieron ver la cara de la niña cuando encontró que su historia sí la habían pelado…

Okashii – Aki: gracioso… no sigas por que verás que te haré sufrir…

Sou – chan: más de lo que me haces sufrir en la vida, no lo creo Aki…

Okashii – Aki: mmm.... yo no lo creo Sou…

Sou – chan: qué estás pensando…

Okashii – Aki: ya lo verás Sou… ya lo verás… (sonrisa malévola)


	3. Sin Miedo al Dolor

Nihao!!

Bueno, me encuentro sentada frente a mi computadora sufriendo mucho por que no sé cómo va a terminar esto… será una sorpresa hasta para mi, jejeje, pero no puedo hacer a un lado el hecho de que Soujirou tiene que volver a su actitud anterior, si no cómo caramba le voy a hacer para que encaje con la historia de RK??? Nunca me había preguntado eso…

**Misao-19:** creo que eres una de las pocas que me hecha porras en el fic… siento mucho que el otro haya sido corto, pero se me seca el cerebro muy rápido, tengo que estar muy, pero muy inspirada para que salga como me gustan, si no, no sale nada… aquí te doy una muy buena muestra de que si RK fuera mío, Sou sería un desastre… por que Sen May lo es, jeje.

**Arashi:** grax por tu review!! He de decirte que yo también pensé que ella golpearía a Sou, pero siento que así es más emoción y demuestro más lo que es Sen May… una chica loca, loca… y para serte sincera yo tampoco sé si Shishio llegará a su meta (soy un desastre, no?). ojalá que sigas el fic al final y me den consejos para ver cómo va… aunque yo ya tengo el final, ñaca, ñaca, ñaca… (¬¬ olvídenla… es más demente que yo…) SOU - CHAN!!

Capítulo 3

Sin Miedo al Dolor

Al día siguiente, todos los del grupo se levantaron temprano. Iban a ejecutar una acción para seguir con su propósito de derrocar al gobierno Meiji. Soujiro buscó por todos lados, pero no podía encontrar a Sen May. Un rato después, ella regresaba con Yumi y una cesta llena de manzanas, manzanas que se veían jugosas y hermosas.

**Shishio** – No vuelvas a sacarla sin permiso, Yumi!

**Yumi**- Ella quiso venir conmigo… no pensé que estuviera mal…

**Shishio** – La próxima vez que lo intentes, más te vale avisar… 

**Yumi** – Lo entiendo… y lo siento…

**Shishio** – Saldremos hoy por la tarde… tenemos que terminar con esa persona que nos causa tantos problemas…

**Yumi** – Okuba?

**Shishio** – Si, Okuba y otros… Soujiro se encargará de Okuba… mientras nosotros hacemos otras cosas…

**Yumi** – (mira a Sen May) No la llevarás, verdad?

**Shishio** – (sonríe malévolamente) Claro que si… irá con lo más sencillo, pero a la vez difícil… que se vaya con Soujiro. De todas formas, ella tiene que empezar a aprender este arte…

**Yumi** - Sólo tengan cuidado… es un chica increíble… a pesar de la locura.

**Shishio** – Claro…

Shishio fue donde Soujiro. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle que fuera con él. al entrar donde se supone estaría Soujiro, encontró a la chica, acostada sobre la cama. Estaba mirando hacia la pared al lado de ella y estaba cantando una canción a la que Shishio no podía entender. Repentinamente, la chica se quedó callada. Fue cuando Shishio se pudo acercar y preguntar…

**Shishio** – Dónde está Soujiro…

**Sen May** – Soujiro dijo que iba a buscar vendas para Sen May…

**Shishio** – Vendas? Vendas por qué?

**Sen May** – (se pone de pie) (le enseña su mano)

Shishio quedo más impresionado que nunca… en la mano de la chica, una profunda herida se extendía desde la punta del dedo de en medio hasta la palma de a mano… escurría de sangre a montones…

**Shishio** – Qué demonios te pasó!!

Le gritó Shishio a la chica, por lo que ella respondió igual que antes con Soujiro… se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar como desesperada, pidiendo perdón por "algo".

**Sen May** – Perdón!! Perdón, perdón… perdón… Sen May no quiso hacerlo, perdón, perdón… Sen May no quiso… perdón…

**Shishio** – (está viéndola) Qué le pasa?

**Sen May** – Perdóname, por favor, perdón… no quiso hacerlo… perdón… 

Igual que antes, la chica se puso de pie, tomó el látigo y estiró su mano, hasta que Shishio tomó el látigo. Se hincó de espaldas a él y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido… Shishio vio las heridas, igual que las había visto Soujiro. Shishio sintió tristeza e inmediatamente, antes de que ella se desvistiera, tiró el látigo.

**Shishio** – (da la media vuelta) No tengo intención de golpearte, no tiendo por qué haces eso… estás mal, muy mal…y alguien tiene que pagarlo…

En ese momento, Soujiro llega corriendo… parecía gritar algo, pero nadie entendía lo que era… todo mundo lo veía, esperando entender lo que gritaba, pero en ese momento, Sen May se puso de pie y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás, mordiendo su cabello que tenía sostenido en una media cola.

**Sen May** – Sen May no hizo mal… (cambia la voz a una más grave y sus expresiones se tornan de inocencia a odio) Eres una cualquiera, estúpida loca!! (regresa a su tono de voz) Sen May pide perdón… ten piedad de ella… no le hizo daño a nadie, lo jura… Sen May lo jura… (vuelve a cambiar su tono de voz, al más grave) Eres una llorona… anda! Sigue humillándote frente a mi… estás endemoniada, muy endemoniada… por eso nadie te quiere y nadie te va a querer nunca!! (vuelve a cambiar sus expresiones y su tono de voz, al inocente) Habrá personas que quieran a Sen May… Sen May no tuvo la culpa… (vuelve a cambiar) Eres una estúpida demente!! Está completamente loca! Trae tu castigo a mis manos Sen May, es lo menos que te mereces!! (cambia) No… Sen May no quiere ser castigada… (cambia) Ahora Sen May… no tienes elección o me vas a obligar a castigarte con mi propia mano!!! (cambia) No… no… Sen May no quiere que la castiguen con la mano… (mira el cuchillo y lo toma) Sen May no quiere ser castigada con la mano… eso duele más… perdón, perdón… perdón, perdón…

En ese momento, todo mundo pudo escuchar lo que Soujiro gritaba desde hacía un rato, pero que nadie le había escuchado.

**Soujiro** – Alejen todo tipo de armas cortantes de ella!!! Quítenle todo tipo de armas que la puedan cortar!!!

**Sen May** – Sen May ha sido buena, muy buena… (mira el cuchillo) Muy buena!!

Repentinamente, y ante el asombro de todos, Sen May comenzó a enterrarse la daga en el brazo, sin ninguna compasión… ella misma se hacía daño y parecía no dolerle, se hería como si se estuviera dando de latigazos… tan fuerte se metía la daga que, en cierto momento, la daga atravesó su brazo, en una herida demasiado profunda, pero increíblemente, la daga sólo entraba y salía en el mismo lugar que en el que había entrado la primera vez… no más adelante ni más atrás…

**Soujiro **- (llega corriendo con todos) Deténganla!

Ese fue el momento en el que Shishio reaccionó y se lanzó contra ella, tratando de detener su otro brazo, antes de que se hiciera más daño. Soujiro le tiró la daga de la mano y trató de controlarla, sosteniéndola lo más fuerte que podía. Aún con ambos hombres agarrándola con todas sus fuerza, Sen May era más fuerte que ellos. Sen May se tiró al suelo después de una fuerte lucha contra ambos hombres, cansada y un poco asustada. Después del incidente, miró a Soujiro.

**Sen May** – Qué pasa… por qué Sen May está siendo detenida, no hizo nada malo, no hizo nada malo… (empieza a llorar)

**Shishio** – Ven conmigo, voy a amarrarte donde no puedas hacerte daño!

**Yumi** – Pobre chica…

**Shishio** – Es la única forma en la que esta loca no se lastimará!

Shishio tomó de la mano a Sen May muy fuertemente. La levantó de un jalón y la llevó hacia donde quería. La agresividad de Shishio, volvió a alterar a Sen May.

**Sen May** – No!!! Sen May no quiere, no quiere!!! Deja a Sen May en paz, déjala!!!

La chica se jaloneaba como si quisiera arrancarse el brazo hasta poder zafarse de él. Shishio, harto de todo, la atrajo hacia él, pero la aventó hacia delante, tirándola. Después, se dispuso a tomar su arma y la iba a empuñar en Sen May, quien no dejaba de llorar y pedir perdón.

**Yumi** – Shishio, no hagas eso!!! (corre donde Sen May) No la mates, está alterada, no la mates! Entiende que tiene miedo, es todo, está herida y tiene que se curada…

**Shishio** – (baja su arma) (está agitado) Desaparece a esa loca de mi vista…

Yumi se llevó a Sen May y la curó de su herida. Sen May estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yumi ponía el alcohol sobre sus heridas y Sen May ni siquiera se inmutaba. No podía sentir todo el dolor del alcohol sobre sus heridas. 

**Soujirou** – a veces me da la miedo la actitud de la chica.

**Shishio** – qué piensas Soujirou…

**Soujirou** – el hombre que la cuida… debe ser un tirano.

**Shishio** – lo creo… viste el monólogo que se aventó? Para que se aprenda ese tipo de cosas es por que sucede muy seguido.

**Soujirou** – no, no lo creo… yo sé que es muy inteligente esa chica. Reconoce perfectamente las cosas que son buenas y malas, sabe pensar… y piensa muy agresivamente bajo presión. 

**Shishio** – lo entiendo…

**Soujirou** – en verdad ibas a matarla Shishio? No viste algo familiar en esa chica?

**Shishio** – por supuesto que no… no sé de lo que hablas. Lo que sí entiendo es que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es la realidad. Vive en otro mundo y eso me desesperó de ella. Si Yumi no me hubiera detenido, sí la mataba.

**Soujirou** – por favor Shishio… detén hoy el ataque… lo haremos otra ocasión, cuando nos sintamos mejor.

**Shishio** – yo me siento buen Soujirou… tú no?

**Soujirou** – no, no hoy… mañana quizá… (se pone de pie y se va)

Shishio conocía al chico mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía… y sabía que lo que fuera esa chica (por que definitivamente para él no era un ser humano), había logrado llegar a los sentimientos ocultos de Soujirou. Lo extraño de todo esto, era que la sonrisa del chico Seta había desaparecido de repente… ahora se veía triste, se veía afligido… como si hubiera perdido todo en la vida… o quizá sólo era la relación con esa chica… que Soujirou le dijera a Shishio lo de recordarle la chica algo a él lo dejó más pensativo que nunca… qué habría visto Soujirou en la chica que se le había hecho familiar, pero no era todo… había visto algo que le había hecho recordar a Shishio mismo…

**Shishio** – de todas formas nadie me quita de la cabeza que esa chica sería una gran asesina… y estoy impaciente de hacerlo. Quizá Soujirou no esté tan de acuerdo con esto pero… no sabe lo que podríamos hacer con esta chica…

Después de estas palabras, Shishio se puso de pie… y una vez más, miró hacia donde Sen May y Yumi estaban… y Sen May seguía sin inmutarse por todo el ardor que el alcohol debía causarle en sus heridas… entonces, Shishio sonrió.

////////////////////////////////******************************///////////////////////

**Okashii Aki:** AY!! Lo siento, no sé si este estuvo más largo que el otro, pero es que la idea original se me acaba, entonces tengo que empezar a sacarle de donde se pueda, jejeje… y como que no le estoy exprimiendo mucho, lo sé…

**Sou – chan:** qué bueno que te das cuenta, no? A veces siento que eres feliz al hacerme sufrir…

**Okashii Aki: **yo?? ^-^ si soy un amor!! No te preocupes, las cosas terminarán… bueno, terminarán, OK?

**Sou – chan:** qué intentas decir Aki…

**Okashii Aki**: no, nada… sólo confórmate con saber que pasará y ya… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por favor… REVIEWS!!!


	4. Soujirou vs Shishio

Nihao otra vez!!!

Bueno… tengo un maldito problema… como que siento que Sen May va a tener un final diferente al que pensé que iba a tener… y lo va a tener pronto, pues pienso terminar esto rápido, je, je… ejem… la verdad es que no tengo muchas ideas ya, por que ando bloqueada estos días (no sé por qué). Pero en fin, esperando por lo menos llegar al capítulo 5… ¬¬

**Pilika – Diethel:** antes que nada, gracias por tu review!! YO TB AMO A SOUJIROU!! Es mi personaje favorito, es mi personaje único y cómo sufrí cuando Kenshin lo derrotó… pero se me hizo injusto por que el condenado Kenshin se puso a jugar con la pequeña mente de Sou, así que no se me hizo justa su derrota, pero ni modo, gracias a Dios, yo no escribo RK… por otro lado, no me había puesto a pensar en lo del diálogo de Sen May comparándolo con lo de Golum, y lo que yo quería recrear en este asunto, era lo que Sen May vivía en su casa… donde quiera que la haya dejado… (Sou – chan: vete a imaginar que ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene el personaje de Sen May…) CÁLLATE!!! En verdad que convertirte en Rurouni no te sentó nada bien…

**Megumi Sagara1: **gracias por tu review ^-^!! Verás, estoy en proceso de leer tu fic… y es que en media hora que tengo de plazo el uso de Internet no hago mucho, y me encanta imaginar mucho… osea que de un capítulo que lo lees en tres minutos (o menos), lo hago como de 30 días… ^-^ (Sou – chan: ni siquiera termina de leer sus propios fics…) ¬¬

**Yami no tenhi : **gracias por tu review y con gusto sigo!! (Sou – chan: aunque debería estar estudiando para su examen de mañana…) SOU – CHAN!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Capítulo 4 Soujirou vs. Shishio 

A la mañana siguiente, Yumi fue a buscar a la chica, pues pensaba que necesitaría nuevamente de una curación por sus heridas. Al entrar al cuarto de Soujirou, éste se encontraba vacío. Yumi no encontró esto raro, pues pensó que se habría ido con Sou a algún lado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Soujirou sentado afuera de la casa…

**Yumi** – Soujirou! Cómo es que… (mira hacia adentro) y Sen May?

**Soujirou** – debe estar adentro…

**Yumi** – no, no se encuentra en ese lugar!

**Soujirou** – (se levanta asustado y apresurado) Cómo que no está!

**Yumi** – no, entré a ver si la encontraba en algún lugar… pensé que debería de curar una vez mas su herida, pero no está, no la encuentro…

**Soujirou** – (toma su arma y se va corriendo)

**Yumi** – maldición… no podremos… no podremos controlarla… está fuera de nuestro alcance lo que le pase a esta chica…

Mientras Yumi pensaba en lo difícil que sería controlar a May, Soujirou iba desesperado, intentando encontrar a la chica por cualquier método. Finalmente, llegó a las habitaciones de Shishio, a las cuales entró sin pensarlo (y sin tocar)… su sorpresa también creció al ver que no había nadie en ese lugar. El chico Seta estaba perturbado, pero no tanto como para no pensar que seguramente Shishio se habría llevado a la chica a algún lugar… el problema era adivinar a cuál. Soujirou sabía bien que seguramente se la habría llevado para llevar acabo su loca idea… convertirla en asesina, convertirla en lo que todos ellos eran, y no era que no le gustara a Soujirou, pero definitivamente no quería que ELLA se convirtiera en eso… 

Soujirou corrió por todos los alrededores… su velocidad le permitió recorrer varios sitios, sitios que encontró vacíos… definitivamente si Shishio se la había llevado, lo había hecho con la intensión de que nadie los encontrara… especialmente quizá, Soujirou mismo.

Harto y cansado (y además frustrado), Soujirou regresó. Se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos. Había pasado ya más de medio día y no había visto a la chica. Yumi parecía no tomarle demasiada importancia, pero no pasaba lo mismo con él. repentinamente, escuchó ruido afuera. La voz de Shishio resonaba por los lugares… Soujirou salió corriendo sin pensarlo y se paró justo frente a Shishio… como era de suponerse, Sou conocía muy bien a su líder… él había llevado a la chica fuera del lugar.

**Soujirou** – a dónde demonios la llevaste!

**Shishio** – (mira a Soujirou) tranquilo chico… no fue a ningún lado en especial, sól aprendió a conocer las armas que manejamos…

**Soujirou** – (se le queda viendo a Shishio) por qué lo haces…

**Shishio** – ya te lo dije… te lo he repetido las últimas semanas…

**Soujirou** – sabes que eso no es justo!!! Ella no es así!!

**Shishio** – (se acerca amenazadoramente a Soujirou) escucha bien niño… esa chica no está interesada en lo que haga mientras no se quede sola… adelante, que no aprenda a pelear, que no aprenda el arte que manejan las 10 espadas de Japón, pero… entonces llévatela de aquí, muy lejos Soujirou… por que si no lo haces, la voy a matar…

**Soujirou** – estás siendo injusto y lo sabes…

**Shishio** – nunca me he preocupado demasiado por ser justo, o si?

**Soujirou** – no sabes en lo que la puedes meter!!

**Shishio** – lo sé… y es por ello que mientras más conozco a Sen May… más deseo que se una a las 10 espadas… pronto podríamos ser 11… (se va)

Soujirou entró en estado de shock… a Shishio realmente no le importaba la chica, le importaban sus habilidades… era tan superficial que no podía ver lo que Soujirou ya había visto… además de que se estaba comportando demasiado cruel. Quizá la vida que llevaba la chica loca, era mucho mejor que la que le esperaba con ellos. a Soujirou le pasaron millones de ideas por la cabeza, pero ninguna que le ayudara a solucionar lo que Shishio estaba haciendo.

La tarde pasó y finalmente anocheció. Sen May no había estado con Sou en todo el día, así que sólo pudo verla y hablarle por la noche, cuando Shishio no estaba y podían tener un poco de soledad.

**Soujirou** – cómo estuvo tu día Sen May…

La chica se sentó en el suelo. Se veía muy triste en sus faccione4s, lo que llevó a Soujirou a adivinar lo que sucedía.

**Soujirou** – no tienes que aprender a asesinar si no lo deseas…

**Sen May** – pero si Sen May no lo hace, el señor Shishio la odiará tanto que la correrá de aquí… y Sen May no quiere irse.

**Soujirou** – entiende que estar aquí te hará daño. A nadie le importas aquí tanto como para defenderte de cara frente a Shishio y…

**Sen May** – a Sou si… Sou se enojó con Shishio en la mañana por que Shishio llevó a Sen May lejos… pero verdad que Sou no piensa dejar a Sen May por ahí? Shishio me dijo que eso haría Sou, pero yo no le creo…

**Soujirou** – no… Sou no piensa hacerlo…

**Sen May** – Sen May vio cómo Shishio enterraba un cuchillo en una persona… él dijo que Sen May empezaría con objetos pequeños para que nada pasara… para que Sen May no se hiciera daño…

**Soujirou** – cómo está tu herida…

**Sen May** – Sen May se encuentra mejor… no le duele.

**Soujirou** – déjame verla de todas formas…

Mientras Sou checaba que la herida no estuviera infectada y se asombraba por la rápida recuperación, pensaba en matar a Shishio… cómo se atrevía a intentar poner en su contra a Sen May? De cualquier forma, Sou sabía que tenía la vida de la chica en sus manos… cómo? Con una orden de él, la chica era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… incluso matarse…

**Soujirou** – si Shishio quiere llevarte mañana Sen May… no lo dejes. Dile que no irás a ningún lado si no vas conmigo.

**Sen May** – Sen May entiende… además, no le gusta estar sola con el señor Shishio… él es malo y Sou no. Shishio le dijo a Sen May que Sou se había vuelto débil.

**Soujirou** – (mira a la chica con cierta ternura) débil? Débil por qué?

**Sen May** – por que dijo que Sou antes era diferente… el señor Shishio dijo que Sou no lloraba ni se ponía triste… por cierto… acaso Sen May hace que Sou se ponga triste?

**Soujirou** – de qué hablas?

**Sen May** – el señor Shishio dijo que todo eso era desde que yo había llegado… dijo que cuando Sen May llegó, Soujirou se puso triste… y ahora es débil…

**Soujirou** – no te preocupes… no le hagas mucho caso con lo que te dice, entiendes?

**Sen May** – Sen May entiende… (sonríe)

Después de dejar dormida a Sen May, Soujirou estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a Shishio… cómo se atrevía a decir todas esas cosas, cómo se atrevía a ponerla en su contra, cómo se atrevía a decir que Tenken Soujirou era débil… le había servido desde que Sou era un niño, le había dado mucho de sí… y ahora, Shishio parecía traicionarlo… por primera vez en su vida, Soujirou sabía lo que quería… y quería que las codas se normalizaran, que todo eso terminara… y estaba dispuesto a decírselo a Shishio sin importarle nada, su propia seguridad no le interesaba, por que estaba seguro de que Shishio le iba a romper dos o tres huesos, pero no pensaba irse sin por lo menos romperle uno él.

Al llegar al cuarto de Shishio, las manos de Sou temblaban… abrió la puerta con mucha rudeza, lo que provocó que Shishio supiera a qué iba Soujirou esa noche. Shishio decidió salir por sí mismo, antes de causar destrozos y dañar a Yumi, ambos se encontraron en el patio.

**Soujirou** – cómo te atreves a ponerla en mi contra!!

**Shishio** – no le dije nada que no fuera verdad!!

**Soujirou** – débil?!! Eso me consideras?!!!

**Shishio** – eso y más Soujirou… nunca pensé que sólo una chica te cambiaría la vida!!

**Soujirou** – no hables de lo que no tienes idea!!!

A causa de los gritos de ambos rivales, el resto del grupo se levantó, Sen May incluida, aunque ella no se hizo notar mucho. 

**Shishio** – demuestra que no eres débil Soujirou!!! Demuestra que me equivoco!!

**Soujirou** – lo siento, olvidaba que el gran Shishio es incapaz de interesarse en alguien, y que hacer eso significa debilidad para él!!

**Shishio** – nunca entenderías nada Soujirou… sientes que el mundo gira alrededor de ti y que tú no te mueves… cuando abras los ojos, verás que las oportunidades pasan frente a ti y que nunca lo has aprovechado, lo único que intento es aprovechar las mías!!!

**Soujirou** – no con ella!!! No dejaré que la conviertas en un ser que por temor mate!!

**Shishio** – como tú?!!

En ese momento, los argumentos se le acabaron a Soujirou… él nunca se había puesto a ver las cosas de ese modo… ahora lo hacía… cuál era la razón exacta por la que mataba? Por qué lo hacía?

**Soujirou** – ese no es el punto!

**Shishio** – qué?!! Tienes miedo a enfrentarte a lo que eres Soujirou?!!

**Soujirou **– nunca he tenido miedo de hacer nada!!

**Shishio** – pues ahora temes a que te siga diciendo más verdades…

**Soujirou** – escúchame bien Shishio… no vine a hablar de mi o de lo que soy, vine a decirte y advertirte que no permitiré que hagas lo que piensas hacer… y llegaré a extremos tan altos como hacer que se mate!!

**Shishio** – no harías eso chico… estás encariñado con ella… además Soujirou… cómo pensarías hacer eso?

**Soujirou** – (sonríe) desgraciadamente Shishio, sabes que tengo su vida en mis manos… si le vuelves a pedir que se vayan a entrenar, acabará ella sola con su vida… te lo juro.

Después de eso, el chico Seta se dio la vuelta y caminó… caminó lentamente, pero seguro de que Shishio había entendido el mensaje… Soujirou no se detendría… lo haría Shishio?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Okashii Aki:** listo!!! Terminé el capítulo!!!

**Sou – chan:** milagro!!!

**Okashii Aki:** Sou!!

**Sou – chan:** es la verdad… te tardaste como 3 años en terminarlo…

**Okashii Aki:** ya te quisiera ver Sou…

**Sou – chan:** por eso yo no hago estas cosas…

**Okashii Aki:** ajá… y es que si yo casi no tengo imaginación, tú la tienes nula…

**Sou – chan:** graciosa…

**Okashii Aki:** bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! ^-^ y de antemano, gracias por los reviews!!

**Sou – chan:** si, todos son un milagro!!!

**Okashii Aki:** SOUJIROU SETA!!!

**Sou – chan:** ya se enojó =^-^=


	5. Jugo de Fresas

Konichiwa!!!!

Bueno, por fin después de milenios y milenios me dedico a actualizar mi fic. Una disculpa a todos por no seguirla, pero es que he estado ocupada con la escuela y con la página web que estamos armando mi compañera (a la que por cierto odio por no dejarme rr) y yo, pero en fin, gracias por esperarme!

**Megumi Sagara1:** Way!! Qué es eso de satanisarse??? No creo que lo haga... bueno, quién sabe... (Sou-chan: no es esto el colmo??? POR CIERTO!! ME ENCANTA TU FIC!!! ESE SÍ ES UNA VERDADERA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI VIDA!! nada que ver con esta historia...) ejem, si, lo que pasa es que esta historia se ubica ANTES de tu pelea con Kenshin... (Sou-chan: ok.) en serio, tu historia es muy Buena, me gustó, jeje. Gracias por el rr!!

**Gaby:** a petición de algunos (por que algunos otros me piden que ya ni le siga... pero no lo escriben, jaja!) continúo con mi fic. Gracias por escribir!! (Sou-chan: si, nos hace falta publicidad... bueno, nos hace falta que lean el fic)

**Medi:** antes que nada, mil gracias por tu review! Continuando, mi intensión era hacer ver diferente a Sou por dos motivos: lo puedo enlazar con alguna historia posterior (osea cuando se vuelve rurouni) y lo puedo regresar más fácil a su antigua forma de ser. Es por eso (según yo) que le cambié un poco el carácter al niño demente, pero trato de "mantener" algunos rasgos de él... no he visto RK en ánime pero tengo los mangas, así que por eso conozco más o menos su forma de ser. Igualmente, gracias por notarlo, jeje (o ser la única que me lo dice ¬¬)

**Yami no Tenshi:** ya voy, ya voy! Ya lo continúo... lo siento, he tenido problemas para seguir (Sou-chan: si, ha tenido problemas de exámenes, calificaciones, imaginación... está seca de cerebro esta niña... y me preocupa el final que vaya a dar si continúa así… lo imaginan??? VA A SER UN COMPLETO DESASTRE Y…) Sou-chan, no quiero enojarme… (Sou-chan: OK… lo siento… ^-^)

Bueno, después de los agradecimientos, viene el fic (por fin!!!) gracias a todos!

CAPÍTULO 5 JUGO DE FRESAS 

"Camino por muchos lugares… siento que el piso está frío, pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora. Hace días que no veo a papá… hace días que no encuentro el camino de vuelta a casa y sé que papá golpeará a Sen May por no volver con las fresas… el señor Shishio ya enseñó a Sen May a manejar la espada, ya puedo sostenerla y hacer algunas maniobras. Todo lo ha hecho a escondidas de Soujirou, y Sen May no piensa seguirle mintiendo a él… Sou ha sido muy bueno con Sen May. Me cuida, me enseña cosas y me protege del señor Shishio. Sen May se siente bien y segura al lado de Sou… sigo el camino que es frío aún. Voy detrás del señor Shishio por que él le ha dicho a Sen May que será momento de que ponga a prueba todo lo que ha aprendido, pero por algún motivo, Sen May no se siente segura de hacerlo…además, Sou ha de estar preocupado por Sen May por que Sen May le dijo a Sou que iría con él a ver a papá… pero tengo miedo de ambos… el señor Shishio se parece a él… se parece al hombre al que Sen May le asusta mucho… pero por lo menos, él no pide fresas frescas todos los días…"

Shishio iba caminando con Sen May a su lado. La chica parecía reconocer algunos lugares, pues eran sitios que ya había recorrido antes con él. Shishio le puso a Sen May la prueba definitiva. O aplicaba lo que había aprendido o Sen May pagaría caro… por que Shishio conocía las dos únicas debilidades de la chica… y se podía aprovechar de ello cuando quisiera, mas no consideraba que ese fuera el momento.

**Shishio** – lista? Es el momento en el que tienes que enseñarme que has aprendido algo.

**Sen May** – Sen May aprendió mucho… por qué tiene que mostrarlo a fuerza al señor Shishio? Acaso el Sr. Shishio no confía en Sen May?

**Shishio** – sabes que no es eso Sen May… confío en ti tanto como Soujirou lo hace.

**Sen May** – Soujirou no confía mucho en Sen May…

**Shishio** – de qué hablas?

**Sen May** – de que Soujirou no confía mucho en Sen May. No la deja hacer muchas cosas, como ir por fresas en la mañana.

**Shishio** – Sen May, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que volver antes de la comida, entiendes?

**Sen May** – a Sou no le gustaría que Sen May…

**Shishio** – AL CARAJO CON SOUJIROU!! HAS LO QUE TE DIGO AHORA!

El rostro de Sen May cambió. Sonrisa = desesperación…

**Shishio** – tranquila, tranquila…

Shishio conocía las desquiciadas reacciones de la chica. Había pasado algún tiempo con ella y había aprendido a manejarla de cierto modo que ella aceptaba los gritos e insultos del espadachín y no se quejaba ni se hería como antes ante esos gritos.

**Sen May** – Sen May entiende…

Esa tarde, Shishio y Sen May pasaron bastantes horas sentados frente a una banca en una de las tantas calles. Shishio no se iría del lugar hasta no conseguir que ella hiciera las cosas, pero sabía que Sen May tenía que estar consciente de que las hacía.

**Shishio** – perfecto…

Del otro lado, justo frente a ellos, un hombre que siempre le dio máximos problemas a Shishio en un tiempo, se encontraba recargado, como esperando a alguien. Shishio vio la ocasión perfecta para deshacerse del estorbo que ese hombre le representaba.

**Shishio** – ves a ese hombre Sen May?

**Sen May**- el de enfrente?

**Shishio** – así es… ese es tu blanco…

**Sen May** – Sen May entiende…

En ese momento, la chica se puso de pie y fue donde el hombre. el hombre miraba hacia el infinito cuando Sen May se le acercó.

**Hombre** – necesitas ayuda?

**Sen May** – no, Sen May no quiere ayuda…

**Hombre –** entonces? Estás perdida?

**Sen May **– desde hace días… Sen May no encuentra su casa desde hace días.

**Hombre** – quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? Dónde vives?

**Sen May** – no sé…

**Hombre** – cómo te llamas?

**Sen May** – Sen May…

**Hombre **– Sen May, por dónde venías?

**Sen May** – no lo recuerdo…

**Hombre** – tienes idea de por qué estás aquí niña?

**Sen May** – si…

**Hombre** – y por qué…

La chica interrumpió abruptamente la frase… en ese momento, de forma por demás veloz, la chica enterró la espada en el hombre y la movió hacia arriba, de modo que le hizo al hombre una cortada muy grande en el estómago. La sangre comenzó a correr por todos lados y Sen May simplemente miraba… miraba sin horror lo que había hecho…

**Sen May** – es como el jugo de fresas… es como el jugo que salió del estómago de mamá cuando papá la abrazó esa noche en casa…

La chica miraba al hombre caer, sin preocuparse, sin moverse. Shishio llegó con ella, la tomó de la mano y se fueron, sin ninguna preocupación. En la era Meiji, era común que las personas aparecieran muertas por todos lados. Tratar de derrocar ese gobierno era por demás sangriento en todas las calles. Nadie había visto nada, nadie escuchó nada, Sen May había sabido acercarse al hombre cuando la calle era solitaria y había sabido enterrar el arma en el momento justo y en el lugar justo. Le dio al hombre una muerte lenta pero segura y silenciosa… y con eso, Shishio estaba satisfecho. No podría convertirla en una asesina potencial como lo había planeado, sobre todo después de la advertencia de Soujirou… pero había conseguido parte de lo que su plan había sido. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

De regreso, el grupo comió sin preocupaciones, hablaron y planearon… y sólo esta vez, Sen May estaba completamente ida, cosa que no extraño a ninguno de ellos debido a su estado. Sen May se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el cuarto de Soujirou (que era donde actualmente dormía) y se sentó en la cama, no a pensar en lo que sucedió, sino que, por vez primera, Sen May lloraba por algo que había hecho y sabía que era malo.

Esa noche Soujirou se fue a su cuarto. Sen May se había quedado dormida hacía algún tiempo, pero al momento en que Sou entró al cuarto, la chica despertó. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró al chico Seta desde su lugar.

**Sen May** – Sou está molesto con Sen May?

**Soujirou** – por qué debería?

**Sen May** – Sen May pregunta… lo siente… no… no volverá a preguntar…

**Soujirou** – tranquila May… no estoy molesto, no te preocupes…

**Sen May** – Sen May detesta el jugo de fresas…

**Soujirou** – de qué hablas?

**Sen May** – a Sen May no le gusta…

**Soujirou** – no lo tomes entonces…

**Sen May** – es del mismo color del jugo de adentro de las personas… incluyendo a mi mamá…

**Soujirou **– de qué hablas?

**Sen May** – si Sen May matara… tú seguirías queriendo a Sen May?

**Soujirou **– sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso… no me gusta que si quiera hables de eso Sen May. Y no, me enojaría mucho contigo. Es por ello que te dije que si Shishio te obligar a hacer algo que no quieres hacer, inmediatamente debes defenderte, entiendes?

**Sen May** – si… Soujirou se lo ha dicho muchas veces a Sen May… Sou… cuál sería el castigo para una persona que mata Sou…

**Soujirou** – quizá la muerte también…

**Sen May** – la muerte? Y Sou… Sou mataría a quien mata?

**Soujirou** – debería de ser así. Por qué preguntas todas estas cosas Sen May…

**Sen May **– May tiene curiosidad… Sen May ha visto al señor Shishio matar…

**Soujirou** – y merece la muerte… es todo…

**Sen May** – bueno, Sen May tiene que dormir Sou…

**Soujirou** – buenas noches… descansa mucho Sen May…

**Sen May** – igual debe hacerlo Sou… 

Sen May se recostó en la cama. Las palabras de Soujirou e habían entrado mucho a la chica, pero era algo que ya no podría corregir. Había matado a un hombre… y esperaba que nadie se enterara para que no la mataran.

Soujirou decidió salir a tomar aire. Yumi se encontraba parada frente a su puerta al momento que Soujirou la abrió.

**Yumi** – eres duro con las palabras Soujirou…

**Soujirou**- ella tiene que entender que matar es malo.

**Yumi** – y por eso la atemorizas?

**Soujirou **– señorita Yumi… ambos sabemos que el miedo es la única forma en la que esa chica entenderá.

**Yumi** – dale jugo de fresas…

**Soujirou**- jugo de fresas?

**Yumi** – no entendiste la comparación que hace?

**Soujirou** – creo que estoy en otro lado…

**Yumi** – mataron a su madre. Ella odia el jugo de fresa por que es del mismo color de la sangre…

**Soujirou** – (suspira) qué extraño…

**Yumi** – es verdad… es muy extraño que ahora mencione estas cosas…

Definitivamente, Soujirou sabía que la chica tenía cierto nivel de demencia… pero lo que no sabía era que pronto compartiría el mismo odio que la chica por el jugo de fresa.

//////////////////////////////********************************************************////////////////////////////////////////

**Okashii Aki:** bueno, tienen derecho a los reclamos, sé que este capítulo estuvo medio flojo, pero era necesario para perfilarme al final, digo yo. 

**Sou – chan:** ya deja de decir mentiras… mejor explícales en serio que se te secó hace tiempo el cerebro y que ya no tienes ni la menor idea de qué escribir…

**Okashii Aki:** lo haría pero estaría mintiendo, sé qué va a suceder y sé cómo va a suceder… 

**Sou – chan:** cada vez que dices algo así me das miedo…

**Okashii Aki:** claro! Me lo dice don asesino!

**Sou – chan:** ya dejé esa profesión ^-^ hoy soy amo de casa. Y como amo de casa… yo no conocía el jugo de fresa… conocía el licuado, conocía el agua… pero nunca escuché el jugo de fresa…

**Okashii Aki:** ARG!! No importa!!! EL JUGO DE FRESA ES LA FRESA MACHACADA!!! Y SALE SU JUGO Y ESO ES EL JUGO DE FRESA!!

**Sou – chan:** mm… no, no me convences. A lo mejor si me das otra explicación por que imagina cuántas fresas se necesitan para UN solo vaso de jugo de fresa…

**Okashii Aki:** sin remedio… bueno, nos vemos después y gracias por sus reviews!!

**Sou – chan: **ejem si, explicando: se les agradece de ANTEMANDO el review… y es que ni siquiera has publicado el fic y ya estás agradeciendo como si tuvieras miles de reviews…

**Okashii Aki:** OK, OK, OK… entendieron y ese es el punto. De ANTEMANO gracias por los reviews!!


	6. Muerte sin Temor

Konichiwa!!!

Bueno, a petición de mi hermano, creo que voy a tener que seguir pronto con el fic por que si no me asesinará…y es que… qué gusto me da que lo esté leyendo!!! HERMANO, TE MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS!!!

Ya, ya me emocioné por que lee mi fic, además de que es cierto que ya me estoy tardando demasiado en escribir y no puedo tenerlos así, jeje.

**Beuzanbernd Pandora:** AL DIABLO MUJER!!! Te llamas Pandora y ya!! Me dio trabajo hasta leerlo si quiera!!! Ejem, ya, bueno, gracias por aparecerte eh! Por poco me dejas plantada con todo y mi fic de Sou – chan y no te importaba ; _ ; cruel y despiadada niña…(Sou – chan: me habías dicho que estaba loca y que te caía mal por eso…) SOU!! Ejem… lo siento Pan, no es cierto eso que dijo… bueno, con respecto al nombre de la historia, le puse así por que pensé en Kenshin al momento de hacerla… originalmente pensaba en una historia de Kenshin para fic, pero finalmente la deseché por que me gusta más el personaje de Sou y se me ocurrió una historia al principio con él je, je (Sou – chan: por qué te empeñas en decir mentiras??? Sabes bien que le pusiste Historia X por que no tenías ni la menor idea de un título para la historia y eso fue lo que se te ocurrió… original la niña, no?) ejem… º////////º eso también…

**Misao-19:** Te hice caso!!! Ya actualizo rápido y prometo terminarlo también. (Sou – chan: MISAO-19!!! Pensé que habías desaparecido por algún portal interdimencional!!! O que los extraterrestres te habían llevado lejos de aquí!!) Sou, no mas cafeína ni televisión por cable, entiendes? (Sou – chan: º////////º)

**Gaby:** hola chica! Gracias por escribir! Yo espero que sí se entere, todo dependerá de este capítulo… o del próximo… o no sé! (Sou – chan: no puede ser…)

**Yami no Tenshi:** (Sou – chan: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Empiezo a compadecerte Aki!!! Es tu primer advertencia y viene otra de mi, que por cierto me uno a Yami… pobre de ti si se te secó el cerebro…) GULP! Em… gracias por ser ambos tan… buenos animadores… ^-^

Bueno, mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, me siento feliz cada vez que abro el correo y me llega advertencia de que me dejaron el recado aquí. Los dejo con el resto de la historia ya!!

-------------------------------------------/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////******************************

CAPÍTULO 6 MUERTE SIN TEMOR 

Sen May daba vueltas por la habitación. Desde ese día en el que vio ese color de fresa machacada en el cuerpo del hombre, sus noches habían sido fatales. Mientras Soujirou intentaba sacarle lo que pasaba, ella no daba su brazo a torcer y decía que simplemente era intranquilidad por no regresar en varios días ya a su casa. La verdad no era esa (Sou – chan: y yo lo sé!!! ^-^), las palabras de Soujirou aún retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica como si fueran un terrible castigo impuesto a ella antes de la pena capital… cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de olvidar pero nada daba resultado. Últimamente, la chica no se veía tan demente como lo era. Parecía que su acción había hecho que de alguna forma reaccionara, pero sólo se centraba en algo: Soujirou. 

Los días fueron pasando y Shishio nunca le volvió a pedir que fueran a entrenar, de hecho ya había olvidado que alguna vez Shishio le enseñó a hacer eso. Ayudaba en las labores de la casa, pero lo que no podía quitarse aún, era el hecho de herirse después de una "pelea". Hacía varios días también que empezaba a tener conductas diferentes. Evitaba a Soujirou, evitaba los temas de muertes, evitaba quedarse sola pensando, evitaba ver a Shishio y, sobre todo, evitaba ver las fresas… esas tontas fresas.

Cierto día, la chica estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en un lugar cercano. Yumi estaba preocupada por la chica. Sabía que ella era apreciada por el niño Seta, así que decidió intentar hacerla reaccionar y preguntar lo que pasaba. Sin darse cuenta, ambas mujeres llegaron hasta un lugar que no reconocían mas… Yumi se había anonadado tanto tratando de escuchar lo que la chica hablaba que no se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaron. Sen May por su parte, siempre estaba perdida si se alejaba de un lugar más de 5 metros…

**Yumi** – Sen May!

**Sen May** – (volteando a ver a Yumi) señorita Yumi…

**Yumi** – qué es lo que haces por estos lugares…

**Sen May** – Sen May está perdida…

**Yumi** – (mira a todos lados) em… si, yo también…

**Sen May** – qué harán la señorita Yumi y Sen May ahora…

**Yumi** – tranquilizarnos por el momento, no hay nada qué hacer…

Yumi comenzaba a notar la desesperación y la angustia de la chica. Pensó que una buena conversación podría aminorar el desespero y quizá podría ayudar a la chica a recuperar su antigua personalidad. Demente y todo, Yumi sabía que Sen May era mucho más agradable antes. Ambas se sentaron para poder estar más cómodas mientras platicaban.

**Yumi** – Soujirou está preocupado por ti.

**Sen May** – no… Sou no debe preocuparse por Sen May. Sen May no merece que Sou haga eso.

**Yumi** – pero lo hace por que te aprecia. Has cambiado mucho a Sou.

**Sen May**- no… Sen May no cambió a Sou… Shishio cambió a Sen May…

**Yumi** – de qué hablas? Él también te aprecia mucho…

**Sen May** – no… Shishio no quiere a Sen May… y si la quiere, por qué hace que Sen May haga cosas malas?

**Yumi** – de qué hablas Sen May…

**Sen May** – papá hizo que mi mamá sacara jugo de fresas de adentro de ella… mamá le dijo a Sen May que ella no dejara que papá le hiciera lo mismo… por eso Sen May tiene que ir por fresas, para que papá no se enfade.

**Yumi** – de nuevo con eso… aquí estás segura Sen May.

**Sen May** – no… May no está segura… Sen May prefiere a su papá al señor Shishio…

**Yumi** – Sen May…

**Sen May** – Sen May no puede seguir viviendo con Sou… Sou piensa que yo merezco morir…

**Yumi** – Sen May! Deja de hablar de esa forma!

**Sen May** – es verdad… Soujirou piensa que Sen May debe morir…

**Yumi** – basta! No es posible que pienses que Soujirou desea eso para ti, entiendes?

Yumi estaba al borde del colapso… no podía creer que la chica pensara eso de Soujirou. Sou se había desvivido por ella, Sou había cambiado por ella, Sou se había enfrentado a Shishio por ella, Sou la protegía y ella… ella… ella se limitaba a decir que Soujirou la quería muerta! Eso no lo podía creer!

**Sen May** – la señorita Yumi también se enojó con Sen May…

**Yumi** – sigo sin creer tus palabras… Soujirou no te odia como para matarte…

**Sen May** – pero Soujirou le dijo a Sen May una vez que los que matan, merecen la muerte… Sou le dijo a Sen May que él se enojaría si Sen May mataba… Sen May merece la muerte y Sou estará enojado…

**Yumi** – Sen May… por qué… no, no te entiendo… sí que estás loca…

**Sen May** – Sen May no es una loca!!

En ese momento, Sen May se puso de pie y miró a Yumi muy fijamente. Yumi sintió que con sólo la mirada, la chica era capaz de matarla… comenzó a temerle y retrocedió un poco. Yumi aún permanecía sentada, pero eso no le impediría levantarse y correr de la niña si ésta hacía algo.

**Sen May** – lo siente todo mundo señorita Yumi?

**Yumi** – de… de qué hablas?

**Sen May** – ese miedo que usted siente, lo siente todo mundo?

**Yumi** – miedo? No… no siento miedo…

**Sen May** – ese hombre tampoco lo sentía…

**Yumi **– de qué hombre hablas Sen May…

**Sen May** – del hombre al que maté…

**Yumi** – qué?!

**Sen May** – ese hombre no sintió miedo por que Sen May no se lo provocó cuando lo mató… Sen May le enterró una espada muy adentro y la movió hacia arriba para asegurarse de que no fuera a sobrevivir… el señor Shishio se lo enseñó a Sen May… le enseñó que el estómago era la parte más banda que el humano tiene, y que ningún arma era imposible de clavar ahí, especialmente un arma con mucho filo y aunado a eso, si se entierra en el estómago y se mueve hacia arriba, la persona no sobrevive… Sen May lo comprobó… el ser humano tiene mucha sangre adentro señorita Yumi, tenemos mucho jugo de fresa adentro de nosotros… Sen May mató al hombre por que Shishio le dijo que dañaría a Soujirou si Sen May no lo hacía… pero ahora Sou piensa que Sen May debe morir. Él dijo que todas las personas que matan, deben ser muertas. Sen May mató y Sen May debe morir…

Yumi estaba helada… Shishio había sido capaz de desafiar a Soujirou de la peor forma que se encontró. La chica estaba parada, como recordando el momento en el que mató al hombre. Yumi sólo pensó en una pregunta…

**Yumi** – cómo te sentiste cuando lo hiciste Sen May…

Sen May miró a Yumi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a salir sin poder detenerse. Sen May estaba parada sin hacer expresión alguna, pero las lágrimas salían y salían…

**Sen May** – Sen May no quiere volver a matar…

**Yumi** – te sentiste mal al hacerlo Sen May…

**Sen May** – Sen May no va a volver a hacerlo, pero Shishio la obligará… dañará a Sou si no lo hace y Sen May quiere mucho Sou… Sen May no puede permitir que Sou sufra daño alguno… no puede…

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Sen May cayó de rodillas llorando. 

Ahora, la pobre chica ya no parecía tan loca como todos en el grupo habían pensado. La única falta que estaba Sen May cometiendo, era tratar de proteger a la persona que amaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su corazón: Soujirou Seta.

-------------------------//////////////////////////////////////********************-------------------/////////////////////////////****

**Okashii Aki:** ay… en este capítulo ya no sé ni qué decir…

**Sou – chan: **nah… este no te quedó tan malo como el anterior.

**Okashii Aki:** gracioso…

**Sou – chan:** sólo intento animarte chica lista! ^-^

**Okashii Aki:** muchas gracias Sou… sí me levantas el ánimo… bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por seguir con nosotros!


	7. Encuentros, Engaños y Verdades

Konichiwa!!

Noooooo!!!! Qué mal me siento, qué mal me siento!!!! Perdón, perdón!!! Creo que la explicación que les puedo dar es que me enfermé muy fuerte hace tiempo y dejé de ir a la escuela… y como se me ocurrió hacer eso, todo el año me trajeron en friega loca para poder alcanzar a mi generación y ponerme pareja con ellos T_T lo siento, en serio que si, pero como ya estaba cerca del final, esta larga espera no volverá a suceder ^-^ lo prometo!!

**Arashi:** ahhh!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… tú que te tardas en leer y luego yo me tardo en actualizar, estaré siendo yo equitativa?? Escribiste en octubre y es abril y apenas voy contestando… lo siento mucho en serio… gajes del oficio… muchas gracias por haberme escrito y… en caso de que escribas otro review… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!!

**Tsuki_chan:** hoy! hoy sigo con el otro capítulo, esperando que no me masacren por esto… en verdad que no tienen idea de lo que extrañé escribir, pero el tiempo libre que tenía… me la pasaba dormida, ji, jo, jo… (Sou – chan: mmm… si, ni siquiera ponía atención a sus programas nocturnos!) NOOOOOOOOO!!! Lo siento mucho, mucho!!!

**Megu-chan1: **ah esa Sen May… me está trayendo uno que otro problema… (Sou – chan: por supuesto que tu fic me gustó!! Perdón por todo este tiempo que no he escrito ni nada por el estilo, pero en verdad que si Aki no mueve esta cosa que creo llaman compu… compu… )computadora ¬¬ (Sou – chan: eso! que si ella no la prende y me lleva hasta donde debo ir, LA DESCOMPONGO!!) JAJAJAJAJAJA! (Sou – chan: ¬//¬ no te rías) OK… JAJAJAJAJA! (Sou – chan: ¬///¬)

**Gaby (hyatt:** ya le seguí ^///^ lo siento en serio… no me cansaré de pedir disculpas… pero te agradezco mucho tu review!

**Medi:** O.o jajajajajaja! Daeme por vencida sólo cuando esté perdido??! Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, eso me hizo reír… cuando recibí tu review, me acordé que había un fic que tenía 6 meses de no actualizar… se escucha mucho, pero realmente he estado tan ocupada que no me di cuenta del tiempo… pero ya!! Ya estoy de vuelta y ahora si seguiré con el fic!! Gracias por tu review recordatorio y por lo que dices en él! y por supuesto que me importa si te pones triste… y pero si es por mi culpa, jiji… 

*******************************************////////

Capítulo 7 

**Encuentros, Engaños y Verdades.**

Fue hasta ese en el que Sen May cayó de rodillas llorando.

Ahora, la pobre chica ya no parecía tan loca como todos en el grupo habían pensado. La única falta que estaba Sen May cometiendo, era tratar de proteger a la persona que amaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su corazón: Soujirou Seta.

Yumi, conmovida por las palabras de la chica, se hincó junto a ella y la abrazó. La chica no mostró reacción ante esta acción, simplemente seguía en su oficio de llorar.

**Yumi:** Sen May… algo quiero que te quede claro. Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, sé que a Soujirou no le gustaría que murieras. Él dijo que las personas que matan deberían morir, pero no tú… tú tienes otro destino que debes seguir…

**Sen May** – destino… Sen May no entiende.

**Yumi** – eso no importa ahora…

Yumi comenzaba a sentir una verdadera lástima por la chica, y por primera vez, deseaba que las cosas terminaran y no a favor de Shishio, y eso no significaba que ya no lo amara, sólo significara que estaba deseando por primera vez que el tiempo se detuviera y no le hiciera ya daño a la chica… que de por si ya estaba dañada.

Ese día, Yumi no quiso hablar con Shishio en todo el día, cosa que se le hizo raro al bandido. Yumi concentraba sus pensamientos fuertemente en la chica, encontrando similitudes en la historia y el pasado de Soujirou y en el de Sen May… y a pesar de ser dos vidas diferentes, encontraba varias cosas iguales.

Esa misma noche, Soujirou decidió entrenar un poco. Desde la llegada de Sen May, no había tenido tiempo… aunque últimamente, la chica se la pasaba más tiempo lejos de la casa donde vivían que dentro de ella… eso ya lo remediaría después.

**Yumi** – Soujirou…

Sou detuvo su entrenamiento y miró a Yumi.

**Soujirou** – señorita Yumi.

**Yumi** – entrenas tan tarde?

**Soujirou** – últimamente no me ha dado sueño si no ya entrada la noche. además, tengo mucho tiempo de no entrenar.

**Yumi** – ya entiendo. Soujirou… no crees… no crees que algunas palabras que le dices a Sen May pueden ser peligrosas? Escucha, ambos sabemos que no tiene pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y cualquier cosa que le digas, puede mal entenderla…

**Soujirou** – de qué habla señorita Yumi? Acaso Sen May le ha dicho algo?

**Yumi** – no es que me haya dicho algo… es que… bueno…

**Soujirou** – lo que sea señorita Yumi…

Yumi miró al chico. La expresión de Soujirou había cambiado tanto desde la llegada de Sen May, que pensó claramente que si en ese momento le decía algo, Soujirou iba a cometer alguna estupidez… y eso podría ser peligroso.

**Yumi** – no me ha dicho nada… sólo habla mucho acerca de unas palabras que le dijiste.

**Soujirou** – acerca de lo de la muerte y los que matan?

**Yumi** – así es. Acerca de eso.

**Soujirou** – siento mucho asustarla… pero siento que será bueno para que termine con sus locas ideas de obedecer a Shishio.

**Yumi** – Sou… eres un punto débil de Sen May.

Después de decir esto, Yumi se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Soujirou muy pensativo…

A la mañana siguiente, Soujirou salió temprano y desapareció de la hora del desayuno. A la hora acostumbrada, Shishio y Sen May desaparecieron de la casa. Shishio pensaba enseñarle algo más fuerte a la chica, pues lo que le había enseñado, ya lo había dominado perfectamente.

**Shishio** – esta vez, aprenderás un nuevo ataque.

**Sen May** – Sen May no quiere aprender nada el día de hoy…

**Shishio** – lo que Sen May quiere es que Soujirou amanezca muerto algún día, no?

**Sen May** – no! Sen May no quiere eso!

**Shishio** – entonces, tienes qué obedecerme! Tienes qué hacerlo!

**Sen May** – si, lo que Shishio diga…

**Shishio** – bien, eso me gusta…

Ambos caminaron algún tiempo. Era casi medio día cuando se detuvieron en una pequeña villa. Shishio se detuvo y miró a la chica.

**Shishio** – lo que hoy aprenderás, es a ser sigilosa cuando debes matar…

**Sen May** – sigilosa…

**Shishio** – mira…

Shishio se adelantó a Sen May y caminó con mucho cuidado hacia una persona que se encontraba parada, mirando hacia todos lados. En un instante, la espada de Shishio estaba dentro del cuerpo de esa persona, ante los ojos de Sen May, quien pareció tener una reacción ante la acción.

**Shishio** – ves? No me escuchó… se llama acechar…

**Sen May** – asechar…

**Shishio** – ahora, tienes qué hacerlo tú. tienes qué ser muy cuidadosa o de lo contrario tu enemigo va a poder reaccionar.

**Sen May** – entiendo.

Los dos caminaron un poco más adentro de la pequeña villa. Repentinamente, la chica se detuvo en seco sin avisarle a Shishio. Éste último se detuvo y miró a la mujer.

**Shishio** – qué demonios te pasa?!

La chica comenzaba a temblar…

**Sen May** – tengo que llevar las fresas o se va a enojar…

Ella empezaba a retroceder…

**Shishio** – escúchame bien niña! Te acabo de enseñar una nueva forma de ataque y tienes qué aprenderla! Aplícala ahora!

En ese momento, un hombre salió de la casa frente a la que se encontraban… el hombre era robusto y con unas facciones de hombre duro. Al mirar a Shishio, el hombre no se inmutó, no pasó nada por su mente, pero no fue lo mismo al mirar a la chica… el hombre cambió radicalmente y su rostro se llenó de ira plena…

**Sen May** – Sen May tiene que ir por fresas…

**Hombre** – fresas?! De qué diablos hablas estúpida loca!! Desapareciste desde hace 3 semanas?!! Dónde te has metido!!

Sen May comenzó a retroceder…

**Shishio** – no retrocedas!! Aplica lo que te he enseñado!!

La chica no reaccionaba, sólo veía el duro rostro del hombre robusto…

**Shishio** – mátalo!!

Sen May llevó su mano hacia la espada y trató de desenvainar, pero una voz la detuvo…

**Soujirou** – no lo hagas!! No hagas eso!! no debes matar!

Sen May, dentro de una terrible confusión, tiró la espada que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo del lugar. El hombre, mirando a ambos (Shishio y Soujirou), salió corriendo detrás de la chica, a la que no pudo alcanzar.

Esa noche, Soujirou y Shishio se pasaron casi toda la noche buscando a Sen May, con el incentivo de que seguramente aquel hombre también la estaría buscando, y con el temor por parte de Soujirou de que seguramente pudo haberla encontrado. Esa noche, ni Shishio ni Soujirou se dirigieron la palabra… ni ningún día después. 

Soujirou se enteró por parte de Yumi, quien no pudo callar mas, lo que Shishio había obligado a Sen May a hacer y lo que ella sentía por hacer eso. Soujirou bajaba la mirada ante cada palabra de Yumi y sentía cómo su corazón se le iba haciendo pedazos. La chica realmente se preocupaba por él, por lo que sentía y decía, ponía atención en cada parte de lo que hablaba… y él no había sido capaz de defenderla de aquel hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto y no había sido capaz de ir detrás de ella cuando ella se sintió confundida. Y era en esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme posibilidad de jamás volver a ver a Sen May…

**************/////////////////////////******************

**Aki**: bien… un capítulo mas!

**Sou – chan:** si, después de 34543 años sin hacer nada…

**Aki**: O.o perdón!!! T_T

**Sou – chan:** bueno, en lo que Okashii termina de llorar, yo les doy las gracias por los reviews que dejen…

**Aki:** EN CASO DE QUE DEJEN!

**Sou – chan** – bueno, eso también…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

**Aki:** perdóoooooooooooooon!!!!


	8. Espada

Konichiwa!!

Bueno, tardé en hacer esto por que como que el tiempo que me pasé sin escribir me tapó el cerebro y luego ya no sabía yo cuál era el propósito de esto, jeje, pero lo acabo de recuperar y por eso... ya está!!

**Tsukichan:** se hace lo posible, se hace lo posible - gracias por seguir con la historia y por dejarme RVS - me siento muy feliz cuando abro la bandeja y leo un rv - y mejor si son para esta historia - ARIGATO!

**Asuka:** Hola!! TT me da mucho gusto... snif... que te haya gustado la historia... snif... la verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la locura de Sou es algo que llama mucho la atención… es una de esas cosas especiales de cada personaje -y me da mucho gusto que la historia sí te haya gustado y no la hayas encontrado… ni igual ni parecida a otras… eso sería plagio, jeje - gracias por tu RV!

Bueno, y continúo!

Capítulo 8

**Espada **

Los días pasaban y cada día se hacía un poco mas normal la ausencia de Sen May. la verdad, quizá el único verdaderamente afectado, era Soujirou. Cada día estaba un poco mas cabizbajo, pero eso no detenía del todo los planes del grupo. En cuanto a Shishio… él realmente se encontraba despreocupado y sin temor a nada, como era él.

Yumi miraba a lo lejos cada que podía. Conocía o por lo menos, había intentado conocer a esa chica tan demente. Había vuelto repetidamente a los lugares donde ella solía ir cuando se sentía presionada e incluso buscó en donde ellas solían recoger las fresas. Sabía que la mente de la chica procesaba cosas extrañas, pero ella siempre, indiscutiblemente, recogería las fresas a las 6 de la mañana.

**Shishio** – es que no podemos seguir esperando.

**Yumi** – entiende… necesitas al chico para esta operación. No puedes lanzarte tú solo.

Yumi estaba con Shishio, platicando de todos aquellos planes que nec4esitaban llevar acabo… y que empezaban a tener retraso.

**Shishio** – antes, nunca dependí de nadie, no lo haré ahora!

**Yumi** – sabes que nadie mejor que Soujirou para hacerlo. Mientras la mente de Sou siga perdida, no puedes hacer nada!

**Shishio** – claro que si! Moveremos al resto!

**Yumi** – para ganarle al gobierno, tenemos qué contar con Soujirou… déjame hablar con él, sólo un tiempo… yo intentaré regresarlo e intentaré que participe en esto.

**Shishio** – dudo que lo logres, Yumi… Soujirou cambió cuando la demente llegó. Si logras que cambie… serás una diosa, Yumi.

Yumi se levantó de inmediato y salió del lugar.

Afuera, un confundido Soujirou miraba a la nada. Ya no buscaba a May, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ella… sólo se dedicaba a mirar hacia la nada.

**Yumi** – Shishio iniciará el ataque participes o no

**Soujirou** – ya se había tardado.

**Yumi** – entiéndelo… Soujirou, esa chica lleva mucho tiempo fuera de este lugar. Quizá nunca vuelva.

**Soujirou** – señorita Yumi… he regresado varias veces a la casa de May y… no ha vuelto. Ese hombre sigue buscándola todos los días, sale de su casa, la busca, no la encuentra, regresa y se tira a dormir… ese hombre es una amenaza para ella allá afuera… y sola.

**Yumi** – chico… ese es el problema de ella, no el tuyo. Tú tienes qué preocuparte por otras cosas.

**Soujirou** – asesinar? Eso es lo único que le interesa a Shishio después de todo.

**Yumi** – no digas eso…

**Soujirou** – no? Entonces por qué no la ha buscado?

**Yumi** – lo hizo!

**Soujirou** – cuánto tiempo?!! Dos, tres días?!! Yo llevo cerca de un mes buscándola!

**Yumi** – entonces deberías ya de detenerlo, Soujirou! Esa chica se fue para nunca volver!

Soujirou se quedó callado. Le dolían mucho las palabras de Yumi, pero sabía que eran ciertas. El chico se levantó y se fue del lugar, sin mirar a Yumi, quien intentó detenerlo en vano.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Soujirou aún se encontraba despierto. Caminaba por todo lo largo de su habitación y pensaba en lo que Yumi le había dicho. Después de todo, Tenken Soujirou era una de las 10 espadas de Japón, era uno de los mejores, el mejor asesino de Shishio… quien había sido su maestro, la persona que le había salvado la vida esa noche al entregarle aquella espada… Soujirou suspiró y se sentó en una esquina de su cuarto. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Su valor, sus movimientos, todo lo había perdido… hacía ya un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Soujirou se levantó un poco tarde. Cuando se asomó, notó que todos estaban en el centro, reunidos y que, a una orden, todos desaparecieron. Soujirou se acercó a donde sólo Shishio y Yumi se habían quedado.

**Yumi** – buenos días, chico. Has dormido mucho.

**Soujirou** – anoche no dormí bien.

**Shishio** – pues mas te vale estar descansado. En una semana ejecutaremos el plan… estés o no listo.

Shishio se fue, dejando nuevamente a Yumi y a Sou solos.

**Yumi** – está preocupado por ti.

**Soujirou** – eso no lo creo…

Sou se metió a su cuarto nuevamente, donde gastó otro día de su vida pensando.

Por la noche, todos se habían ido a sus camas. Sólo Sou estaba afuera, entrenando un poco. Caminó hasta el lago cercano y se sentó a verlo. Súbitamente, una mano se puso frente a él. Ante la violencia de la aparición, Soujirou reaccionó sosteniendo fuertemente la mano para golpear al que estuviera detrás de él.

**Sen May** – no!! Sen May no es mala!!

La chica demente gritó.

Soujirou miró la mano de la chica y ella llevaba las fresas que tanto le urgía recoger para ser feliz.

**Soujirou** – lo… lo siento… me asustaste…

**Sen May** – no… no dañes a nadie…

Soujirou soltó la mano de la chica y suspiró.

**Soujirou** – dónde te habías metido…

**Sen May** – no sabe… May no sabe… se perdió en el bosque cuando corrió… corrió y corrió sin detenerse.

**Soujirou** – lo sé… te buscamos tan desesperados…

Soujirou no pudo soportarlo mas y abrazó a la chica como si ella fuera a partir de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

**Sen May** – Sou… está enojado?

**Soujirou** – no… no estoy enojado…

Soujirou se separó de la chica y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era diferente, como diferente era desde que había conocido a la chica.

**Sen May** – Soujirou llora… es May la culpable? Dañó a Sou?

**Soujirou** – no… no tienes la culpa… tú no tienes la culpa, tranquila.

Soujirou tomó a la chica de la mano y caminaron hasta el cuarto de Soujirou.

**Sen May** – Sou tiene qué tener cuidado… si Shishio se entera…

**Soujirou** – si Shishio se entera, May no corre peligro. Yo me encargaré de ti.

Soujirou notó el suspiro de alivio de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, Soujirou se levantó temprano y fue donde Shishio, quien repetía uno que otro movimiento con su espada.

**Soujirou** – Shishio… te propongo un trato…

**Shishio** – habla rápido que no tengo tiempo.

**Soujirou** – yo mataré a quien quieras, haré lo que me pidas y ejecutaré cada una de tus órdenes de aquí en adelante…

Soujirou bajó la mirada. Shishio sabía que decir eso le pesaba.

**Shishio** – a cambio de qué?

**Soujirou** – de que te olvides que May existe y la dejes en paz… tanto a ella como a mi. cuando esto termine, yo me iré por mi lado con ella… y no puedes tocarla.

**Shishio** – así que la loca volvió.

**Soujirou** – es un trato?

**Shishio** – no lo sé Soujirou… convertí a esa niña en una asesina… ella sabe empuñar un arma y…

**Soujirou** – y sabe que eso está mal! Sabe que eso no es algo que debería hacer, la dañas!! No dejes que eso suceda… yo haré lo que me pidas, pero tú déjala en paz.

**Shishio** – será un difícil pacto, Soujirou… lo haré, pero bajo la condición de que si la necesito… la usar

**Soujirou** – no la necesitarás.

Soujirou salió corriendo feliz del lugar.

Al día siguiente, todo mundo se alistaba. Soujirou ya tenía las órdenes de asesinar a Okuba y no pensaba fallar.

Yumi y May los despedían en la puerta. May no entendía bien, pero no era algo que le importara de cualquier forma. Soujirou habría hablado con ella acerca de su trato.

Ese día, todo parecía normal. Okuba estaba en una de sus casas y estaba con poca protección, pensando que el grupo rebelde no tendría idea de su ubicación.

Ese día, Sou se quedó en uno de los puntos clave, para empezar la operación. Shishio estaba muy cerca de él y se iba a encargar de todos los guardias que pudieran entrar en ese momento. Soujirou se asomaba por una de las ventanas, esperando que dejaran sola a su presa.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Okuba terminara por quedarse solo en la habitación que Soujirou cuidaba sigilosamente.

Finalmente, la mano de Shishio dio la orden para empezar el plan. Soujirou caminó discretamente hacia donde se encontraba Okuba y empezó a empujar lentamente la puerta, desenvainando su espada para estar listo de una buena vez.

**Sen May** – matar no está bien…

Soujirou saltó de un susto y al voltear, frente a él, estaba Sen May, quien se había visto mucho más sigilosa e invisible que el mismo Soujirou. Shishio vio a la chica y de inmediato detuvo la operación.

**Soujirou** – qué estás haciendo aquí!

**Sen May** – Sou le dijo a May que matar estaba mal.

**Soujirou** – y lo está, síguelo creyendo!

**Sen May** – pero Sou lleva desenvainada su espada…

Soujirou soltó la espada de inmediato. No tenía palabras para refutar a la chica. Él le había enseñado que matar estaba mal y, sin embargo, él iba a hacer lo que tanto aborrecía ver en ella.

**Soujirou** – vete de aquí… no puedes quedarte, May…

**Sen May** – Yumi le dijo a May lo que Soujirou iba a hacer… matar está mal.

**Soujirou** – vámonos de aqu

Soujirou tomó a la chica por el brazo y lo apretó muy fuerte. Al momento de querer salir del lugar, dos hombres de la pequeña escolta de defensa de Okuba aparecieron.

**Hombre 1** – deténganse ahí! Si se mueven, los eliminamos!

**Soujirou** – ya nos vamos, no queremos problemas!

**Hombre 2** – y eso quién nos lo asegura!! Tenemos órdenes de asesinar a todo aquel que se meta en esta propiedad!!

El primer hombre se fue encima de Soujirou, a quien éste pudo repeler con mucha facilidad. El segundo, al ver que su compañero había fallado en su primer intento, inmediatamente se fue sobre Soujirou, y una leve distracción del Tenken, provocó que la espada del segundo hombre rozara y lastimara el rostro de Soujirou.

**Sen May** – Sou… no dañes a Soujirou!!

La chica tomó con fuerza al hombre de la mano y se la apretó hasta que éste retiró su espada de la cara de Soujirou. La mano del hombre tronó repentinamente y el tronido fue seguido del grito de dolor del hombre. May tomó la espada del hombre con mucha fuerza y la clavó en el hombro del guardia, provocando un mayor dolor.

Soujirou notó el cambio en el rostro de Sen May… era una mirada perdida la que tenía y a pesar de que ella apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, no lograba controlar sus movimientos. May estaba actuando según as enseñanzas nuevas de Shishio. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, May sacó la espada del hombro del hombre y la enterró en el estómago, dándole muerte a éste.

Soujirou retrocedió unos momentos… miraba al hombre en el suelo, mientras que May se levantaba lentamente y miraba al hombre con cierto horror, para después mirar a Soujirou… quien tenía en su rostro, la misma expresión de horror… May sabía del daño que acababa de provocar.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Aki** – qué feliz soy, qué feliz soy, qué feliz soy!!!

**Sou – chan:** ¬¬

**Aki** – je, je, es que me siento feliz por que… EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL FINAL!

**Sou – chan:** ¬¬

**Aki** - - entiéndeme, me pongo feliz porque este no es el primer fic que empiezo… pero sí es el segundo que termino - por eso estoy muy, MUY feliz!!

**Sou – chan:** ¬¬ si ya era hora… fue el primer fic que pusiste aquí en y es uno de los pocos que has acabado…

**Aki** - -UU pero ya lo voy a terminar… Y YA TENGO EL FINAL!! Sólo tengo qué ordenar mis ideas y todo estará bien -

**Sou – chan:** pues fue un gusto conocerte…

**Aki **– igualmente… ojalá que pronto hagamos otro fic, ji, ji, ji.

**Sou – chan:** ojalá no… me hiciste sufrir mucho en este ¬¬

**Aki** – OO qué chillón eres -

**Sou – chan:** Oo

**Aki** – nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RVS!!


	9. May y Sou

Capítulo 9

**May y Sou**

Soujirou retrocedió unos momentos… miraba al hombre en el suelo, mientras que May se levantaba lentamente y miraba al hombre con cierto horror, para después mirar a Soujirou… quien tenía en su rostro, la misma expresión de horror… May sabía del daño que acababa de provocar.

Soujirou tomó nuevamente a la chica y la sacó de la propiedad de Okuba, quien ni siquiera se percató del alboroto de afuera.

El grupo de Shishio caminó hasta su hogar y ahí todos se sentaron en un círculo, Sen May incluida. Shishio daba vueltas alrededor del círculo donde se encontraban sus compañeros, estaba realmente molesto.

**Shishio** – cómo fue que lo permitiste, Yumi!

**Yumi** – no me di cuenta cuando se fue!

**Shishio** – se supone que se quedó a tu cuidado!

**Yumi** – lo sé, perdóname!

**Shishio** – era el momento justo, lo teníamos todo! Ahora la guardia se incrementará!! Conozco a ese imbécil!!

**Yumi** – perdóname Shishio… ella se fue, no me di cuenta…

**Shishio** – nunca lo haces…

Shishio siguió caminando alrededor del grupo. May estaba mirando a Shishio caminar y, de todos, ella parecía ser la mas normal… aunque a veces, las apariencias engañaran.

**Shishio** – lo que deberíamos hacer, es matarla ya!!

**Soujirou** – ella fue por que quiso impedirlo!! Esos dos guardias que llegaron me hubieran visto!

**Shishio** – ella fue por que tiene tus estúpidas ideas de no asesinar!!

**Yumi** – ella fue por que por fin alguien le está creando conciencia!!

Shishio miró impresionado a Yumi,

**Shishio** – por eso lo digo, Yumi… es mejor asesinarla.

**Sen May** – asesinar está mal…

**Shishio** – y qué maldita sea importa!!

El hombre de las vendas le gritó a la chica, quien lo miró asustada.

**Soujirou** – no hagas eso!! vas a provocar un desastre…

**Shishio** – dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te dijera si ella no intervenía… pero ella parece aún no tener una conciencia de lo que pasa… por qué no usarla?

Soujirou suspiró. Sabía a qué punto iría Shishio, él la quería en sus fuerzas y de esa forma evitaría que May frustrara otro plan.

**Soujirou** – no… no te dejaré, ella no va a matar a nadie.

**Sen May** – May no mata… ella no asesina… Sou le ha dicho que eso está mal.

**Shishio** – ah si?! Y explícame entonces qué demonios hiciste hoy!! qué hiciste!!

**Sen May** – May no mató a nadie…

Shishio – empuñaste una espada y la clavaste en un hombre… sabes qué hiciste?!! Le sacaste todo el jugo de fresas que tenía adentro!! 

**Sen May** – no!! May no mata!!

**Shishio** – si, May sí mata!!

**Sen May** – no!! no mató a nadie, May no mató a nadie!!

**Shishio** – lo mataste con su propia espada!!

**Sen May** – no!! no mató a nadie!! Sen May no debe matar, no debe hacerlo!!

**Shishio** – pero lo hiciste y frente a Soujirou!! No recuerdas la cara que é tenía?!! No la recuerdas?!! Fue por tu culpa!!

**Soujirou** – deténlo ya!!

La mirada de todos se desvió a Soujirou, quien ya tenía la mano en la espada.

**Shishio** – siempre serás el segundo mejor, Soujirou…

**Soujirou** – eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lo comprobemos, Shishio…

Shishio se contuvo, se alejó de la niña y se sentó a un lado de Yumi.

**Shishio** – pierdes tu energía pensando en esto, Soujirou. Necesitamos al chico que yo entrené, no a este imbécil que vino a sustituirlo.

**Soujirou** – de una u otra forma, siempre seré el mismo, Shishio…

**Shishio** – si, el mismo al que sus parientes golpeaban por ser débil…

**Soujirou** – deténlo…

**Shishio** – por qué? Aún te duele recordar?

**Soujirou** – no, no es eso…

**Shishio** – entonces por qué quieres que lo detenga? Dónde está el Soujirou Seta que exterminó a sus rivales, dónde está el Soujirou que esa noche se sintió tan bien por haber hecho lo que hizo, dónde está el Soujirou que le degolló la cabeza a ese imbécil por meterse con él… dónde está el Soujirou que yo busco…

**Soujirou** – muerto… ese Soujirou no existe mas…

El chico se levantó, tomó de la mano a Sen May y se la llevó del lugar.

Ya en su cuarto, Soujirou sentó a May cerca de él. se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que May rompió el silencio.

**Sen May** – May hizo mal…

**Soujirou** – no… no te preocupes por ello.

En esos momentos, la chica rompió en llanto.

**Soujirou** – qué… te pasa…

**Sen May** – es que… es que Sen May no recuerda nada de lo que hizo!! No recuerda por qué Soujirou está triste… no lo recuerda… sólo recuerda que fue su culpa, sólo eso recuerda!

**Soujirou** – tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

La chica seguía llorando sin poderse detener. Soujirou la abrazó fuertemente y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Soujirou.

A la mañana siguiente, Soujirou se levantó temprano. Salió de su cuarto y caminó por un rato a lo largo de el lago cercano.

**Yumi** – estás bien?

Yumi había seguido a Soujirou, aunque hacía parecer todo como una coincidencia.

**Soujirou** – todo sale mal, señorita Yumi…

**Yumi** – no digas eso… de alguna manera cambiará.

**Soujirou** – la única forma radica en que yo me vaya.

**Yumi** – no, busca otra forma.

Soujirou lanzó una roca al agua.

**Soujirou** – aprecio mucho a Shishio… después de todo, él cuidó de mi cuando yo me quedé solo…

**Yumi** – pero…

**Soujirou** – pero no puedo permitir que lo haga…

**Yumi** – que haga qué?

**Soujirou** – dañarla… no sé cómo pasó, no sé cómo fue… sólo sé que si la daña soy capaz de matarlo… a pesar de que también sé que él puede llegar a matarme… eso no me importaría, si él… si él…

Soujirou apretó el puño fuertemente.

**Yumi** – tranquilo chico… no pasa nada. Él suspendió ayer la operación por ella.

**Soujirou** – y se lo agradezco.

**Yumi** – pero aún así no estás tranquilo, verdad?

**Soujirou** – no, nunca lo estaré…

Ese mismo día, Shishio se tragaba su orgullo para encontrarse con Soujirou y pedirle, si era posible, una disculpa. Sabía que todos los movimientos no iban a ser posibles si su espada no estaba, así que tenía qué hacerlo.

Soujirou llegó entrada la tarde. Cuando miró al frente, Shishio se encontraba parado en la puerta, esperándolo.

**Shishio** – tengo qué hablar contigo.

**Soujirou** – de qué?

**Shishio** – nuestra relación no ha sido del todo buena últimamente. Escucha, yo te necesito y tú pareces no hacerlo mas, sé que hay cosas que hice mal y quiero que terminen, Soujirou.

**Soujirou** – qué es esto? Un intento de disculpa?

**Shishio** – así es… nunca he pedido una, así que no sé cómo hacerlas. Esto no es signo de debilidad… es signo de triunfo.

**Soujirou** – si tú lo dices…

**Shishio** – si, lo digo.

**Soujirou** – esta vez, no quiero matar…

**Shishio** – podemos poner tu inteligencia.

Ambos hombres se miraron. Parecía que las cosas mejorarían y Sen May no había sido motivo de escándalo esta vez. Ambos se dieron la mano y caminaron hacia adentro de la casa. Shishio se fue a su cuarto y Soujirou caminó al suyo.

Al entrar, el cuarto estaba muy obscuro. A pesar de esa obscuridad, pudo ver a Sen May acostada en la cama. Sin darse cuenta, una vez mas sintió las lágrimas caer. Había arreglado todo con Shishio, pero sabía que eso iba a obligarlo a matar… y sabía que Sen May iba a enterarse. Quizá lo que más lo asustaba, era que en una sola mujer, había encontrado algo de todos… ella era todos en uno.

Súbitamente, le llegó un olor que le era familiar desde hacía algún tiempo… era olor fuerte, no era un olor desagradable, pero tampoco le gustaba ese aroma. Asustado, corrió y encendió la luz. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando, al mirar a Sen May, ésta yacía sobre un charco de sangre, respiraba aún, pero muy lento, como si la vida estuviera a punto de terminarla por fin… no hacía ruido, no hacía movimiento alguno…

**Soujirou** – Sen May!!

Soujirou se acercó a ella, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Su ropa ya estaba manchada con la sangre de ella, pero manchársela más, no le importó. Se hincó al lado de aquella chica en la que había encontrado tantas semejanzas… no especialmente entre ella y sus compañeros, sino entre ella y él… ella mataba sin piedad y no sufría por ello… él también lo hacía, quizá por eso, la chica le resultó tan especial desde el principio…

**Soujirou** – Sen May, por qué lo hiciste…

**Sen May** – May… fue muy mala…

La chica respondía con mucha dificultad a Soujirou.

**Soujirou** – no hiciste nada mal…

**Sen May** – May… mató… a un hombre… inocente…

**Soujirou** – lo hiciste por defenderte…

**Sen May** – lo hizo… por… defender a Sou…

Soujirou cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sen May.

**Soujirou** – él nos amenazó…

**Sen May** – Sou enseñó… a May… y May aprendió…

**Soujirou** – dime que no lo hiciste por haber matado a ese hombre, dime que no…

**Sen May** – no… May se va… por… por que quiere ver feliz a Soujirou…

**Soujirou** – quédate… y Soujirou será feliz…

**Sen May** – no… Sou… tiene un camino… y lo tuvo siempre. Él… dañó a Sen May… él pedía siempre jugo de fresas… siempre… golpeaba a May… y May… se sintió a salvo cuando encontró a Sou…

Las fuerzas de la chica se desvanecían… Soujirou la abrazó fuertemente y así se quedó con ella un tiempo. La chica cada vez abría menos sus ojos y cada vez respiraba menos.

**Sen May** – Sou… está… molesto?

**Soujirou** – no… no estoy molesto contigo…

**Sen May** – Soujirou…

**Soujirou** – qué sucede…

**Sen May** – te quiero…

Soujirou se impresionó. Nunca había escuchado a Sen May hablar en primera persona. Siempre se refería a ella misma como alguien mas, pero esta vez, ella había dicho "te quiero" y esa era una frase personalizada… eso podía significar que ella en verdad lo quería. Soujirou no se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Cuando se separó de ella, la chica ya estaba muerta. Sus brazos ya no se movían. Fue cuando decidió dar aviso de ello. Salió del cuarto, ensangrentado. Llegó donde Shishio y cuando Shishio vio el rostro y la ropa de Soujirou, supuso todo. Yumi salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones. Había llegado a apreciar a la chica.

Soujirou salió del lugar, sin cambiarse ni nada. Tenía la necesidad de irse lejos, para no poder verlos ya más, pero le debía mucho a la vida que había llevado con ellos. Llegó al lago y miró su rostro en él… ahí estaba… presente como en todo momento, presente para escapar del dolor que siempre sentía… la sonrisa que lo había librado de todos los dolores que pudo sufrir, pero no sufrió… esta vez sonreía por un dolor distinto al de los golpes, pero, igualmente, esa sonrisa era desquiciada…

Soujirou no volvió a casa en una semana. Nadie se preocupó por saber si estaría bien, por que sabían que o estaría. Enterraron a Sen May, tratando de que fuera lo más lejos posible, para evitar más sonrisas de Soujirou. Muchos se dieron cuenta. En May, habían estado englobadas las personalidades de muchos. Todos se sentían identificados con ella… por algún motivo… sólo que Sen May había sufrido todo al mismo tiempo.

Una semana después, Soujirou regresó a casa. Todo mundo lo recibió, pero nadie habló del tema, hasta que el propio Soujirou los impresionó con una declaración que no se esperaban…

**Soujirou** – maté al hombre que dañaba a Sen May…

**Shishio** – ese miserable…

**Soujirou** – lo maté sin piedad.

**Shishio** – está bien… ese hombre debía pagar todo lo que hizo a esa pobre chica… y dime Soujirou… te sientes mejor ahora?

**Soujirou **- Si… me siento mucho mejor… además… matar se siente bien… se siente muy bien

Soujirou volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa desquiciada que metió en tantos problemas al propio Kenshin mas adelante…

FIN

-------------------------------------------------

**Aki** – bueno… ESTE ES EL FINAL!!

**Sou – chan:** por qué hiciste eso…

**Aki** – hacer q?

**Sou chan:** - eso, matar a Sen May…

**Aki** – simple… si ella se quedaba viva, entonces iba a haber una intervención de ella en el ánime… y eso no puede ser x q afortunadamente ella no existe -

**Sou – chan:** pudiste haberla cambiado de país, pudiste haberla mandado con otro familiar (que no fuera su… padre?) o pudiste haberla hecho desaparecer sin rastro!

**Aki** – no… por que así te hubieras ido detrás de ella y tu demencia no vuelve… y entonces Kenshin no tendría problemas al derrotarte y eso… NO SERÍA DIVERTIDO!!

**Sou – chan:** Oo

**Aki** – jeje, muchas gracias de antemano a TODOS los que me escriban el último rv… muchas gracias por haberse quedado con nosotros y espero que ustedes no piensen que me vi sádica… pero es que si no, no le encontraba cómo a la historia… MIL GRACIAS POR QUEDARSE CONMIGO! -


End file.
